Rojo Tatuaje
by HarumiNeko-chan
Summary: Himeko es la hija adoptiva del cazador Toga Yagari, quien la rescató de un vampiro clase E cuando ella tenía la corta edad de 7 años. Sin embargo, sus especiales habilidades como caza-vampiros sin pertenecer a alguna familia de cazadores y los extraños sueños que tiene atraerán la atención de más de una persona. Sobre todo, de cierto sangre pura...
1. Luna, sangre y el comienzo de un triste

**1\. Luna, sangre y el comienzo de un triste sueño.**

 _Era una fría noche de invierno. Copos de nieve caían como confeti y la luna iluminaba cual farola el inmenso bosque de aquella zona. Todo confabulaba para crear un paisaje de ensueño; sin embargo, no hay que dejarse engañar por el ambiente. Entre las cortinas de niebla y los árboles sin hojas, se desarrollaba una persecución digna de una película de terror._

 _Con sus pequeñas piernas, corría una niña de melena azabache, temiendo que la bestia que la perseguía la atrapase y se la comiese. Si no fuese porque un gato se interpuso cuando ese monstruo se enfocó en ella, luego de haber devorado a sus padres, no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de escapar._

 _-"¡Huye, Himeko! ¡Sálvate! "-todavía podía escuchar las últimas palabras de su madre antes de ser asesinada por aquella sanguinaria bestia que, ahora, la perseguía a ella._

 _Sabía en su interior que por más que huyese, no podía deshacerse de ese enloquecido vampiro. Eran la viva imagen del gato y el ratón. Este solo estaba jugando con su presa, torturándola con la esperanza de salvarse, para finalmente clavarle los colmillos y saciar su sed._

 _Un jalón de cabellos fue suficiente para que el vampiro atrapara a la infanta. Tomándola del cuello, empezó a apretar su agarre, dejándola poco a poco sin aire._

 _-Muere, rata albina... ¡Así, podré volver a ser humano! -gritó a los cuatro vientos el desquiciado vampiro._

 _-Alguien... S-Sálveme... ¡Por favor! -la verdad era que desconocía porque usó ese adjetivo con ella, si claramente no tenía ningún signo de albinismo. Lo único que sabía era que su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa y que, si nadie la salvaba de aquella criatura, moriría inevitablemente._

 _De repente, se escuchó la explosión que provoca una bala al ser disparada. El agarre del vampiro se hizo rápidamente débil, soltando a la niña y cayendo al frío manto de nieve junto con su víctima. Negro y rojo se encontraron en ese gélido y blanco lienzo._

 _Debido al ataque, la pequeña solo pudo contemplar la difusa imagen del hombre que la rescató antes de caer en la inconsciencia._

 ** _«Los vampiros son bestias de filosos colmillos y de brillantes ojos carmesíes_**

 ** _Monstruos con miradas cargadas de una sed insaciable de sangre_**

 ** _Sin embargo, la mirada de aquellas irracionales bestias también carga el enorme deseo de libertad, anhelando recuperar eso que se les fue cruelmente arrebatado»_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ***10 años más tarde***

-Yagari, pequeña Himeko, ¡Qué gusto volver a verlos! - se lanzó para recibirlos con un abrazo y como era costumbre, el famoso ex cazador de vampiros y actual director de la Academia Cross, Kaien Cross, fue olímpicamente ignorado por sus visitas, quienes se hicieron a un lado para evadir la efusiva muestra de afecto.

-También es un gusto verlo de nuevo, señor Cross. Pero, preferiría que omitiese esas calurosas bienvenidas en el futuro. -dijo con una radiante sonrisa la que respondía bajo el nombre de Himeko, sentándose en las sillas que se encontraban al frente del escritorio del director. Mientras tanto, su padre adoptivo se limitaba a recostarse en una de las paredes de la oficina y encendía su enésimo cigarrillo.

-Actúas como toda una princesa, pequeña Himeko. Todavía recuerdo cuando fuiste rescatada por Yagari de ese vampiro clase E hace 10 años. Eras tan desconfiada y cortante con los demás cuando te conocí. -confesó el director Cross, con las manos en las mejillas y los ojos destellando cual estrellas.

-Aún sigo siendo desconfiada y cortante, solo que de una manera más sutil. -declaró Himeko con la misma sonrisa de antes.

-Dejemos la charla y vayamos al grano. ¿Cómo se encuentra Zero? -dijo Yagari, cansado ya de tanta plática sin sentido. Tanto él como su hija habían decidido ir a esa academia por cierto albino, no para perder el tiempo hablando de temas que no venían al caso.

El director de dicha institución desvió su atención hacia unos cajones, de donde sacó una foto y se la entregó a la chica de azabache melena, quien se sorprendió bastante de cómo había crecido su antiguo amigo y actual colega en el oficio de los caza-vampiros. El padre de ella también se asomó a ver dicha fotografía, analizándola hasta el menor detalle.

-¿Una expresión seria? ¿Está en una fase de rebeldía? -cuestionó el de mirada azulina.

-Kiryuu no es esa clase de chico. Si quieres puedes tener la foto.

-Estoy ocupado. No me molestes.

Himeko no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros ante tal cómica escena. Regresó su vista a la foto, percatándose de la presencia de una joven castaña en ella.

-¿Quién es la chica de la foto, señor Cross? -preguntó la azabache, mostrándole la foto al susodicho.

-Ah, ella es Yuki, mi hija... Aunque es un año menor que Zero, es una chica fuerte. -el mayor dejó escapar un suspiro - Ese fue el primer día de Zero en la escuela. Cedió ante la insistencia de Yuuki.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Primer día?! ¡¿Se atrasó un año?! -tanto Yagari como Himeko estaban bastante sorprendidos ante tal noticia.

-No se preocupen por eso. Sus resultados son buenos. Solo se atrasó en la secundaria.

-Olvídalo. -contestó el ojiazul - Es comprensible su desgano de asistir. Dado que los de la clase nocturna están en la sección de secundaría, hubiera sido difícil no encontrarse con ese "sangre pura".

-Le he preguntado a Zero para tomar la tarea de mantener a raya a los problemáticos de la clase nocturna.

-Y, ¿Qué pasa con tu tratado de paz? ¿Acaso no confías en ellos? -cuestionó Yagari.

-Claro que confío en ellos, pero no olvido que son jóvenes todavía.

-Dejarlo aquí contigo es un error.

-Fue la mejor solución que encontraste en su debido momento, padre. -mencionó Himeko, mirando a su tutor legal de reojo.

-Himeko tiene razón. Desde aquel entonces, no nos hemos vuelto a ver en 4 años. -confesó el director Cross -Me sorprende que esté vivo y hablándote ahora.

La ojiamatista, quien seguía viendo las fotos que le ofreció el director donde aparecía Zero, recordó un suceso del día que presenció y le llamó la atención.

-Señor Cross, -dijo, llamando su atención - el día de hoy había un clase E merodeando por las calles.

-Ah, sí. ¿Hicieron su trabajo?

-Iba a hacerlo, pero se me adelantaron. Siendo más específica, un noble de la clase nocturna. -su eterna sonrisa en combinación a su enojado tono de voz daba un aspecto más bien aterradora. Sin embargo, el mayor no se vio perturbado por esa expresión.

-Te habrás equivocado, Himeko. La clase nocturna tiene prohibido salir del plantel y menos de los dormitorios de la luna durante el día.

-Es obvio que ellos no se dejaran retener por una regla tan trivial. -apoyó el cazador al hecho que mencionó su hija adoptiva.

-¡No! Debió ser alguien que salva a la gente en las calles. -volvió el director a negar lo innegable. Era bastante obvio que el mayor intentaba cubrir a sus alumnos con excusas poco convincentes.

-Los únicos que deberían matar vampiros somos nosotros, los cazadores de vampiros. -padre e hija se alistaron para retirarse de la oficina, pero la voz del director Cross los detuvo.

-¡Les prohibiré matar! Pero, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Definitivamente, no a visitarte.

-Padre, no seas tan grosero. -le regaño Himeko junto a una mirada de disgusto -Hemos venido a ver a Zero. Mi padre y él tienen una promesa de sangre que cumplir.

Habiendo dicho eso, ambos se fueron dejando al pelipaja solo en su oficina. Este se dirigió a la ventana, quedándose pensativo, mirando el oscuro cielo de la noche.

-Una promesa, ¿eh? -preguntó a la nada -No hay problemas si se trata de Himeko, pero si se trata de él, solo dejaré que pasen un tiempo juntos como antes.

Ya en la entrada de la academia, Himeko se tomó la libertad de arrebatarle el cigarrillo de la boca a su padre y mentor, para lanzarlo al suelo y pisarlo en una manera de apagarlo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -gritó Yagari, molesto por tal acción.

-Te he dicho varias veces que dejes el cigarrillo, pero ni caso me haces. Sabes bien que detesto que fumes y mucho menos en mis narices. -le contestó la azabeche, a quien no le pudo responder el cazador porque tenía la razón.

Lanzando un suspiro al aire, el mayor tomó su pistola, mientras su hija y alumna sacaba sus cuchillos gemelos. Una simple mirada bastó para que ambos emprendiesen camino hacia su objetivo, a quien suponían estaría a punto de morder a alguien.

Un joven de cabellos blancos que luchaba contra sus instintos vampíricos y una muchacha que buscaba la forma de ayudar a su amigo: ese era el escenario que se desenvolvía en una de las zonas de la prestigiosa Academia Cross.

Sin poder contener más aquella sed que lo seguía desde mucho antes, preparó sus filosos colmillos para clavarlos en el cuello de ella, mientras que por dentro luchaba con fuerte voluntad por detener lo inevitable. La chica, decidida a hacer reaccionar a su albino amigo, lo empujó a la alberca que se encontraba a un paso de ellos, cayendo ambos al agua.

A duras penas lograron salir a la superficie para llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Sin embargo, un disparo logró rozar el hombro del joven vampiro clase D, quien no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a su herida y hacer una clara mueca de dolor.

-Detente ahí, vampiro. O, ¿Debo usar esta arma contra mi lindo estudiante? -ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver al sujeto que apuntaba con su pistola al chico. Su mirada intimidante le puso los pelos de punta a la castaña, quien intentaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Zero. -dijo una joven azabache de orbes amatistas y una refinada sonrisa.

¿Estudiante? ¿Tiempo sin vernos? ¿Quiénes rayos eran esas dos personas? La castaña volteó a ver al susodicho, quien llevaba una expresión de asombro en el rostro, como si los conociera.

No importaba quienes fuesen, no dejaría que le hiciesen daño a su querido amigo.


	2. La sangre llama a la sangre

_n el capítulo anterior:_

 _-Detente ahí, vampiro. O, ¿Debo usar esta arma contra mi lindo estudiante? -ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver al sujeto que apuntaba con su pistola al chico. Su mirada intimidante le puso los pelos de punta a la castaña, quien intentaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _-Tiempo sin vernos, Zero. -dijo una joven azabache de orbes amatistas y una refinada sonrisa._

 _¿Estudiante? ¿Tiempo sin vernos? ¿Quiénes rayos eran esas dos personas? La castaña volteó a ver al susodicho, quien llevaba una expresión de asombro en el rostro, como si los conociera._

 _No importaba quienes fuesen, no dejaría que le hiciesen daño a su querido amigo._

.

.

.

 **2\. La sangre llama a la sangre**

Aquel albino se retorcía de dolor debido al roce de la bala que le dispararon. Yuki trataba de ayudarlo, mas no sabía cómo.

— Aún cuando sea solo un roce, el dolor inflingido es enorme porque la bala está impregnada de artes mágicas. — comentó el cazador de vampiros. Su hija se mantenía inmóvil a su lado, analizando la situación y lista para actuar si es necesario — Zero, aún con tu sed de sangre, debería de mantener consciencia de tus actos, ¿no es así?

Se dispuso a apuntarle nuevamente con el arma con la intensión de dispararle, pero la castaña se interpuso, abrazando a Zero de tal manera que la bala tendría que caerle a ella también. Observando eso, Himeko guardó sus cuchillos y bajó el arma de su padre, dirigiéndole una mirada analítica a la chica.

— Tu cara la he visto antes. ¿Eres la hija del señor Cross? — cuestionó la pelinegra con el semblante serio — ¡Responde! — la otra por un momento se aterró por su frialdad en sus palabras y en su mirar, sin embargo, tomó valor para responderle.

— ¡Sí, lo soy! — trató que la voz no le temblara, pero estar bajo la mirada de esas dos personas y, sobre todo de esa chica, le provocaba cierto temor — No sé qué tipo de relación tengan con Zero, pero no son quién para decidir si vive o muere.

— ¿Incluso si termina como la clase E? — las palabras del cazador la tomaron por sorpresa. Iba a responderle, pero su querido amigo la interrumpió.

— Es suficiente… Yuki. — la tomó del hombro para que fijara su atención en él y dejara de discutir con su antiguo maestro.

El sonido de pisadas se hizo presente hasta que apareció el director de aquella academia bastante enojado por el escándalo hecho con el disparo del arma. Les extendió sus brazos a sus queridos "hijos" para ayudarlos a salir del agua, mas ellos lo hicieron por su cuenta, ignorando como siempre al señor Cross.

Por su parte, la de orbes marrones se acercó a padre e hija, molesta por el intentar exterminar a su amigo.

— ¿Qué clase de personas son ustedes? — les pregunto la chica.

— Himeko Yagari, cazadora de vampiros. — se presentó ella con una leve reverencia.

— Touga Yagari, cazador de vampiros. Fui maestro de Zero, ¿no es cierto? —el susodicho solo asintió al pasar por su lado. La ojiamatista fue tras el albino para acompañarlo a la oficina del director — De verdad, actúas como hija de ese ermitaño sabelotodo… Zero casi te muerde. Lo hago por tu propio bien, así que deja de culparme.

—Déjame esto a mí, Yuki. Deberías volver a tu habitación a descansar. — intervino el director para lograr calmar las aguas. La castaña obedeció, aunque el resto de la noche se torturó por no ser de utilidad para su querido amigo.

[…]

— _Hola, señorita Alicia... ¿A través de tus ojos de cristal... ¿Qué clase de sueño... Puedes ver?... Puedes ver? ..._ — cantaba la morena, mientras secaba el cabello de su viejo amigo en la comodidad de una habitación. Luego de la reunión en la oficina del director, había quedado tenso el ambiente. Para relajar al albino, le ordenó que fuera a darse una ducha, que después ella se encargaría de secarle el cabello como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Dado que la superaba en altura, el chico debió sentarse en la cama, mientras ella se arrodillaba detrás suyo para continuar con lo que hacía.

— Sigues cantando la misma canción de aquel entonces. — comentó el albino con una ligera sonrisa en los labios al recordar a la chica de pequeña, entonando las mismas letras. La morena, al escuchar esas palabras, dejó escapar una risita y sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia por esas bellas épocas de su infancia.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte, Zero? Es una canción que nunca saldrá de mi cabeza. — al terminar su labor, dejó la toalla a un lado y lo abrazó desde la espalda, apoyando su mentón en su hombro — Lamento la actitud que tomamos en la alberca.

— No te culpes. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que hubiese pasado si no actuaban. — con una de sus manos acarició el cabello de su amiga en señal de que no le diera más vueltas a ese tema. Ella seguía viendo a la nada, aunque en su cabeza seguía rondando la misma pregunta.

— ¿Estás seguro de la decisión que tomaste?

— No le encuentro mejor solución que esa.

— ¿Y qué pasará con esa chica? Yuki, si no me equivoco. Parece muy importante para ti y, por cómo actuó hace un rato, veo que le preocupas mucho. — el silencio reinó por unos eternos segundos hasta que el albino decidió hablar.

— Estará mejor sin mí. Le he hecho demasiado daño. — verlo con una mirada culpable le rompió el alma. Más que un amigo, era como un hermano mayor para ella, por lo que le dolía el pecho cuando él sufría.

Quiso darle ánimos para que desistiera de esa decisión, mas no encontró las palabras adecuadas. Por lo que optó por besar tiernamente la coronilla de su cabeza y arrullarlo con una vieja nana que escuchó en algún momento de su niñez.

[…]

Ya hacía varios días que Zero no se presentaba a clases. La castaña lo buscó incluso en su habitación, mas no hallaba rastro del él. Preocupada quedaba corto a lo que Yuki sentía en esos momentos. Varias posibilidades volaron por su mente, una peor que la otra. La angustia le carcomía el corazón de a pocos, por lo que decidió acercarse de una vez por todas a la única persona que suponía podría darle indicios del paradero de su albino amigo.

Estaba en esos momentos finalizando la última clase del día. El timbre resonó por todo el edificio, anunciando a los de la clase diurna retirarse de las aulas e irse inmediatamente a los dormitorios del sol.

La castaña vio como la morena de aquel día recogía sus cuadernos dispuesta a irse. Era ahora o nunca. La interceptó antes de que esta se retirara, ganándose una expresión de sorpresa de parte de la chica.

— Himeko, yo… Esto… — tenía algo esa chica que siempre que le intentaba hablar, algo hacía que las palabras no le salieran. La castaña debía de apurarse o no llegaría a tiempo en cumplir con su deber de prefecta. Ante el nerviosismo de la menor, la ojiamatista le ofreció una amable sonrisa. Sabía que quería pedirle Yuki, pero esperaba a que salieran esas palabras de su propia boca.

— Señorita Cross, ¿le parece bien si la acompaño en su trabajo de prefecta? Estoy segura que esas chicas humanas están en el portón de los dormitorios de la luna y no sería conveniente que nadie las retenga cuando salgan esos vampiros. — ahora, la sorprendida era Yuki. Lo pudo notar también cuando ella se presentó a la clase, su facilidad al hablar con la gente de una manera tan elegante. Realmente le hacía honor a su nombre — No se preocupe, que no me sumaré a las masas de hormonas alborotadas. Incluso, le puedo ayudar.

— S-Si no es mucha molestia.

La menor la guio por los pasadizos y senderos hasta la entrada de los dormitorios de la luna, cuyo portón felizmente no se abría. Las adolescentes alborotadas no faltaban como cada día de clases.

Yuki empezó a hacer su trabajo, no obstante, al ver como las demás chicas intentaban desafiarla, Himeko fue a darle una mano.

— ¡Señoritas! — gritó la morena, siendo ignorada por las demás. Levantó más su voz, pero esta vez siendo grosera con estas. Si no entendían a las buenas, a las malas sería — ¡ESCÚCHENME BIEN, MOCOSAS CON HORMONAS REVUELTAS! ¡FORMARAN UNA FILA A CADA LADO DEL CAMINO Y NO QUIERON OIR SUS CHILLONAS VOCES! ¡¿ME ENTENDIERON?! — ahora prestándole atención, a pesar de haberse dado cuenta que no tenía la banda de prefecta, su aterradora sonrisa con su enojada voz provocó pánico en sus compañeras, acatando la orden sin rechistar.

La castaña quedó impactada por la reacción de las demás por Himeko. Esa chica podía infligir miedo en cualquiera con esa faceta. Tomó su lugar a un lado del camino para prevenir que alguna rebelde quisiese acercarse a los de la clase nocturna, siendo apoyada por la de orbes amatistas, quien se ubicó en el otro lado.

El portón se abrió y las chicas por el lado de la menor empezaron a gritar como fans enamoradas, mientras las del lado de la morena se resignaron a mirar en silencio. Les aterraba la idea de desobedecer a la de cabello negro. Sin embargo, una de esas chicas quiso vengarse por gritarles de esa manera y más que todo, decirles "Mocosas con hormonas revueltas", haciéndolas quedar mal frente a la clase nocturna, quienes muy probablemente la escucharon. Siendo un ataque a traición, la empujó desde atrás para que se diese de bruces en medio del camino y humillarla de esa manera, aunque no contó con que en vez caer al suelo, chocase con nada menos que el presidente de los dormitorios de la luna, Kaname Kuran, quien la recibió en brazos. Todos estaban expectantes a cómo reaccionaría es chico de cabellera castaña ante aquel "accidente".

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? — la susodicha alzó la cabeza, cruzando la mirada con aquel joven vampiro. Una sensación de nostalgia la embargó de pies a cabeza. Esos ojos, esa voz, ese rostro, todo de él le parecía desconocido y a la vez tan familiar.

— Kaname… Kuran… — pronunció la ojiamatista de forma involuntaria. De repente, miles de imágenes vinieron a su mente: un gran incendio, cuerpos manchados de carmesí por todos lados y un joven con una espada en mano con sangre goteando de ella. Inmediatamente, se apartó de los brazos de él con pavor en los ojos.

"¿Qué fue eso?", pensó la chica. Hacía tiempo que no rehuía de los vampiros, pero con esa visión que tuvo, los nervios le invadieron.

Los demás vampiros quisieron intervenir, dada la manera brusca con la que actuó Himeko, mas con solo alzar la mano, el Kuran los detuvo antes de que cometieran un error.

— Que bueno que no se lastimó, señorita. — dijo de forma tranquila — Que tenga un buen día. — hizo una leve reverencia y continuó con su camino bajo la asombrada mirada del resto.

— Tuviste suerte esta vez, cazadora de vampiros. — susurró una rubia de uniforme blanco, de tal forma que solo ella la oyese.

Los de esa clase terminaron de pasar y las chicas volvieron de a pocos a sus dormitorios. Para ese momento, Himeko ya había recuperado la compostura, así que Yuki no dudó en acercarse a ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó la castaña, ganándose una conmovida mirada de la chica.

— Sí, no te preocupes. —sonrió para que no le siguiese preguntando del tema — Por cierto, disculpa mi comportamiento del día que nos conocimos. Seguramente debiste verme como la villana de la película junto a mi padre.

— ¿Por qué quiso el profesor Yagari dispararle a Zero? No tiene derecho a decidir sobre su vida. — se sentía consternada a no poder ser de mucha ayuda a su amigo. De manera inesperada, sintió una mano despeinar su cabello, percatándose de que se trataba de la pelinegra intentando darle ánimos.

— Señorita Cross… No, Yuki. La razón por la cual fue lastimado Zero se debió a que sino, hubieras sido su cena esa noche. Créeme que si mi padre lo hubiese querido, Zero estaría a 3 metros bajo tierra. A esa distancia era imposible fallar un tiro. — le confesó con dolor en su voz, aunque nunca dejando de lado su eterna sonrisa — Dime, Yuki, ¿qué son los vampiros clase E para ti?

La castaña se extrañó por la pregunta. Se tomó unos segundos para responder a la pregunta.

— Yo diría que son vampiros sedientos de sangre, cuya capacidad de razonar la perdieron hace mucho. Debo admitir que me dan miedo ese tipo de vampiros.

— Lo que me has dicho está bien. Pero, omitiste un detalle… O yo soy la única que lo nota. — la menor le prestó mayor atención a lo que iba a decir, mientras la chica desviaba la mirada a algún punto del cielo — Durante el tiempo que he podido estar cara a cara con los clase E, siempre tuve la pequeña sensación que sus miradas no solo se limitaban a buscar presas… Sino, que imploraban por ayuda, sus almas anhelaban que sus cuerpos volviesen a ser humanos… — por un momento, aquellos orbes violetas se pintaron de tristeza e impotencia — Considero a Zero como un hermano mayor, por lo que me duele verlo sufrir de esa forma, mientras lentamente cae en la clase E. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo, aliviarle esa carga. — regresó la mirada a la chica — Zero se encuentra recluido en la habitación de huéspedes del ala privada del director. — la castaña se giró rápidamente con la intensión de ir donde su amigo, mas fue atajada por la pelinegra — Mañana me ausentaré, así que te lo confío. Estoy segura de que lo harás cambiar de idea.

Sin más, Himeko se fue a su habitación, dejando más confundida a Yuki. Sin meditarlo más, la castaña fue corriendo donde se encontraba Zero.

[…]

Más tarde, cierto castaño se encontraba apreciando la luna desde su habitación. En sus manos llevaba una pieza de ajedrez, siendo específicos, se trataba de la reina blanca. Jugando con ella entre sus dedos, una sonrisa nostálgica surcó sus labios. A su costado se encontraban los documentos de inscripción de Himeko, dando a notar que la había investigado a fondo.

— Mi dulce Alicia, ¿serás acaso tú o solo alguien tan parecido a ella como para hacerme dudar? Sin importar cómo, te sacaré del país de las maravillas y mientras tanto, ¿qué harás mientras persigues al conejo blanco?

[…]

Ya había amanecido, no obstante, la ojivioleta se rehusaba a asistir a clases. Ahora, todo dependía de Yuki y en como influirían sus palabras en Zero. Se sentía triste, atada de manos al no poder hacer nada por el albino. Sentía que no merecía ser llamada su amiga si no podía ayudarlo en casos como esos. En el caso de que cayera en lo más bajo, no se creía capaz de clavarle uno de sus cuchillos en el corazón de Zero. No podría.

— Por favor, Yuki. No lo dejes morir a Zero. — hundió más su cabeza en su almohada, tomando una posición fetal en su cama.

[…]

Esperanzada, la prefecta Cross se encontraba en su respectivo salón, esperando a Zero. Estaba convencida de que iría a clases, como se lo pidió la noche anterior. Además, él se hallaba bien. No tendría razón el caza-vampiros de matarlo. De repente, las palabras de Himeko invadieron su mente en ese instante.

 ** _«Mañana me ausentaré, así que te lo confío. Estoy segura de que lo harás cambiar de idea.»_**

Había sido una completa tonta. No debió de dejarlo solo. Salió corriendo de su salón, bajo las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros, en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba Zero. Habiendo llegado, con fuerza abrió la puerta, topándose al cazador de vampiros, Yagari, apuntando con la Bloody Rose a Zero.

— ¡No, Zero! — gritó la menor con todas sus fuerzas a la par que el arma era disparada. Por un instante creyó ella que su amigo había fallecido, mas al abrir los ojos, se asombró al ver que este desvió el cañón de la pistola en el último momento.

— ¿No es algo bueno que sea yo quien te mate? —le cuestionó su antiguo maestro ante su negativa a ser eliminado — ¿Lo has olvidado? "No dejaré que te arrepientas por haber perdido tu ojo por salvarme". Me lo prometiste aquel día. Verte en este estado me hace querer matarte, que debo hacerlo. Me sentiría más cómodo, feliz, incluso. — dejó a un lado la Bloody Rose y tomó su maleta — Mientras, aún quieras vivir y puedas luchar por lo que contiene tu corazón, la vida que vivirás será la de sangre fresca... No huyas, Zero… — se retiró de la habitación, pero se detuvo en la entrada de esta para dirigir su atención en la castaña chica — ¡Oye, pequeña! Estoy seguro de que Himeko fue la que te dijo dónde encontrar a Zero, ¿no? — la joven palideció al verse descubierta — No te asustes. Supuse que mi hija haría eso. Escúchame bien. Una vez que este chico se descontrole, debes detenerlo. La torcedura de su brazo no es nada grave, solo debes atender la herida. A partir de ahora, todo dependerá de ti. — volteó una última vez para mirar de reojo al albino — Adiós, Zero. Cuando nos reencontremos, quiero verte bien. — y con eso último se fue del lugar, dejando atrás a los dos jóvenes.


	3. Sombras del ayer

**3\. Sombras del ayer**

— ¡¿Qué Himeko va a ser prefecta?! — cuestionaron al unísono Yuki y Zero.

— ¡Sorpresa! — exclamó el director, quien a su costado tenía a la susodicha con su banda de guardiana.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sorprendidos uno más que otro por la noticia. Mas, conociendo al ex cazador, era de esperarse que le otorgara el puesto de prefecta a Himeko por su entrenamiento contra vampiros, además, de las constantes quejas del albino por ser solo dos las personas que se encargaran de la clase nocturna. Por otro lado, Yuki se encontraba emocionada, dado que no estaría sola a la otra del cambio de turno, considerando que Zero la dejaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola.

— Espero poder ayudarlos como es debido. — Himeko no se inmutó ante el asombro de su amigo y la castaña por la noticia. Su característica sonrisa seguía impregnada en su rostro, así como su fino comportamiento.

— Quería aprovechar que hoy la clase nocturna faltaría por la visita de un vampiro importante para avisarles del nuevo puesto de Himeko. — comentó el pelipaja con su típica actitud relajada — Me sorprendió bastante que aceptara tan fácilmente.

— ¡Bienvenida al equipo, Himeko! — exclamó Yuki con una pose militar.

— Al fin alguien que será de ayuda. — tras ese comentario, Zero recibió un golpe de la castaña, aunque a ella le doliera más que a él. Ante tal la escena, la azabache no pudo evitar reírse contagiando al resto a imitar su acción, aunque el albino solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Sin embargo, ese momento llenó a Himeko de una extraña sensación de nostalgia con un sabor de haber vivido una experiencia parecida en algún momento perdido de su vida.

[...]

— A veces, no entiendo al señor Cross. — con un suspiro al aire, la de ojos violetas avanzaba por un sendero que la conducía a los dormitorios de la luna. La razón era que el director le dio por primera misión escoltar al noble vampiro, quien llegó a visitar a su nieto, hasta la oficina del pelipaja. Seguramente, para tratar temas como aportes para la academia y cosas así. Volvió a leer el nombre del viejo vampiro en el pedazo de papel que le entregó el director antes que ella se retirase a cumplir su tarea — Asato Ichijo... Por el apellido, debe ser el abuelo del vicepresidente Takuma... Pobre. Tener un abuelo con la fama que tiene entre los cazadores. Me compadezco. — guardó de nuevo el trozo de papel en su bolsillo y siguió su camino.

No fue un gran problema atravesar el portón que resguardaba a dichos dormitorios. A paso apresurado, llegó a la entrada de estos, visualizando a un viejo vampiro salir de la residencia y logrando oír un poco de la conversación que mantenía con, tal vez, su nieto.

— El que no entiende eres tú. En este estrecho mundo de la escuela, la amistad construida en las bases de una amistad hipócrita... — decía el vampiro mayor de cabellos rubios. Ante tales palabras, la morena no dudó en intervenir.

— Lamento tener que contradecirlo, señor... Asato Ichijo, ¿cierto? Por más utópico que parezca, esta academia es un lugar pacífico donde humanos y vampiros pueden convivir tranquilos. — declaró la sonriente azabache con una mirada decidida — Además, me parece bueno que todavía sigan existiendo personas con el deseo de querer una paz con los vampiros.

Si bien el joven rubio estaba sorprendido por las palabras de una cazadora como Himeko, quien lo estaba más era el mayor de los presentes. Como si hubiese visto un fantasma, sus fríos ojos no dejaban de observar a la recién llegada, quien con su sola presencia había logrado paralizarlo.

— Imposible... No puedes ser tú... — susurraba el viejo vampiro palabras que no pasaron desapercibidas por ambos jóvenes.

 **«No dejes de ser un buen niño, pequeño Asato»**

Como ecos del pasado resonaron esas palabras en su mente. No obstante, retomó la compostura para aparentar tranquilidad ante una situación que no imaginó tendría que pasar.

— Cuestiono al director Cross en ese sentido. ¿Es cierto que dos caza vampiros activos estuvieron en la escuela hace poco? — dijo el viejo vampiro, buscando desestabilizar a la chica y poder encubrir su actitud al verla.

— Eso mismo quiere esclarecerlo en su oficina. Me enviaron para escoltarlo hasta allá. — elegante y sin titubear, dejó sin palabras al Ichijo mayor, aunque se esperaba esa reacción de ella si era la persona que suponía era.

— Olvídalo. Puedo ir yo mismo. — pasó por su lado, tratando de ignorar el parecido que le encontraba con esa persona. A lo que la chica dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado.

— Disculpa la actitud de mi abuelo, Himeko... Lo que dijiste hace un rato me conmovió. No esperaba que una cazadora como tú pensase de esa manera. — dijo el joven Ichijo, atajando a la morena para evitar que se fuese.

— No te preocupes, superior Takuma. Además, solo soy cazadora por vocación. Yo no pertenezco a ninguna familia de caza vampiros para recibir ese título. — confesó la ojivioleta, dejando sorprendido al rubio.

Consiguiendo zafarse del agarre del vicepresidente, se retiró a una gran velocidad para poder alcanzar al noble vampiro. Hecho que logró y lo escoltó hasta la oficina del director para después marcharse a su habitación.

[...]

Fin de semana. La oportunidad perfecta para relajarse de los deberes de la escuela. Nuestra protagonista azabache, sabiendo esto, decidió pasar el día en disfrutar de una buena lectura bajo un árbol. Ya arreglada, tomó uno de sus libros en el estante y salió de su habitación, topándose en el pasadizo con cierta castaña a punto de entra al baño.

— Buenos días, Himeko. — la saludó con una mano alzada una sonriente Yuki, con quien empezó a entablar una amistad hacía una semana. La otra en respuesta hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza con una amable sonrisa en los labios.

— Buenos días, Yuki. Por cierto, hace poco escuché a Zero entrar al baño. Seguro seguirá ahí. — le advirtió Himeko, evitando tal vez una bochornosa escena.

"El señor Cross debería arreglar esa puerta", pensó la ojivioleta.

— Oh, gracias. De todas maneras, esperaré a que salga. Tengo algo que decirle. — contestó la castaña. Desvió la vista al libro rojo que llevaba Himeko en la mano, causándole curiosidad — No sabía que eras amante de la lectura. ¿Irás a leer afuera?

— Sí, es un hábito que tengo desde niña. Además, este es mi libro favorito. — indicó el título del libro, cuya tapa decía "El coleccionista de relojes extraordinarios" — Antes de que lo olvide, gracias a ti y al señor Cross por dejar que me hospede en una de las habitaciones de invitados.

— Descuida. Además, se nota que el director te tiene bastante aprecio. — le restó importancia Yuki con un movimiento de mano.

— Igual, gracias. Bueno, me retiro a disfrutar de mi libro. Hasta luego. — hizo nuevamente una leve reverencia y salió de la casa del director con dirección al bosque. Hacía poco, en uno de sus recorridos como delegada, descubrió un inmenso árbol cuyas raíces se acomodaban perfectamente para ser como un asiento. Habiendo llegado a dicho lugar, se situó en ese sillón improvisado a disfrutar por enésima vez de aquel fascinante libro. Las horas pasaron y una ligera brisa junto a la tranquilidad del ambiente arrullaron a la morena hasta hacerla caer a los brazos de Morfeo...

 _Flores de variados colores adornaban un hermoso jardín y pájaros cantaban a la esperanza. Sin duda era otro sueño de Himeko, o mejor dicho, la repetición del mismo sueño que más que responder, solo le provocaba más incógnitas._

 _Nuestra azabache se encontraba como espectadora a esa "creación de su mente", disfrutando del relajante paisaje. Algo lejos de ella pudo divisar a una pareja sentada en una banca. La curiosidad la impulsó a acercarse, mas los rostros de aquellas personas se notaban algo borrosos. Eso no fue impedimento para apreciar los castaños cabellos del joven hombre en combinación a un elegante traje antiguo oscuro. La mujer no se quedaba atrás. De larga melena blanca como la nieve y ataviada con un hermoso vestido azul noche, se dejaba abrazar por su acompañante._

 _— Todavía no me creo que mi padre nos diera su bendición de casarnos. — la voz de la mujer estaba algo distorsionada, pero eso no impedía percibir el tono elegante que utilizó._

 _— Cuando esta guerra acabe, quisiera que tengamos nuestros hijos. Tal vez, dos. Y si tenemos una niña, que se parezca a ti. — con sus gruesas manos acarició las sonrojadas mejillas de la señorita, cuya mano la entrelazó con la de su amante._

 _— Preferiría que se pareciese a ti nuestra futura hija. Que herede sobre todo esos hermosos ojos de los que me enamoré. — le dio un corto beso en los labios, cosa que a nuestra espectadora azabache le pareció tierno — Te amo tanto._

 _— Y yo más, mi amada princesa. — respondió el joven hombre, devolviéndole el beso a su novia._

 _Aquella escena le conmovió bastante a la ojivioleta, mas sentía como el corazón se apretujaba en su pecho por la melancolía que la inundaba. Sin previo aviso, los arbustos y flores comenzaron a consumirse en llamas, transportando a Himeko a un castillo siendo consumido por el fuego. El humo le dificultaba un poco a vista, pero eso no evitó que siguiera avanzando hasta llegar a una de las salas de la fortaleza donde se efectuaba una lucha a muerte. El choque de espadas provocaba un ruido que se expandía por todo el lugar. Grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a la misma pareja que vio antes, combatiendo de esa manera. La fina mujer ahora llevaba su vestido y su largo cabello albino manchado en carmesí. Otro choque de espadas y la espada del hombre perforó el corazón de la fémina, quien cayó al piso, retorciéndose en la agonía._

 _Una punzada en el corazón sintió Himeko, obligándola a gemir de dolor. Era una sensación realmente insoportable. Deseaba despertar de una buena vez de esa pesadilla._

 _— Alguien ayúdeme... Por favor... — imploró a la nada._

 _De repente, sintió una calidez que hizo que aquella tortura se aliviara un poco. Un destello como de estrella se extendió por el lugar, invitándola a tomarla en sus manos. En un intento de cesar el dolor por completo estiró uno de sus brazos lo mejor que pudo hasta rozar con sus dedos aquella luz, despertando de la pesadilla._

Con cierta pesadez abrió ligeramente sus ojos encontrándose violeta y granate en ese cruce de miradas.

— Kaname... — pronunció a duras penas la azabache.

— No se esfuerce mucho en hablar, señorita. — contestó el vampiro con la mirada fija al frente — La encontré retorciéndose de dolor en sueños, así que me tomé la molestia de llevarla en brazos de regreso con el director... Aunque parece que no tiene ninguna molestia.

— Siento pesado el cuerpo... Así que por esta vez... dejaré pasar su amabilidad, sangre pura... — volvió a cerrar sus ojos por el cansancio. Todo su ser le pedía a gritos descansar.

El vampiro esbozó una sonrisa al ver lo indefensa que podía mostrarse aquella cazadora. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica. Con cuidado la dejó sobre la cama para evitar despertarla. Al levantarse para salir del dormitorio, sintió como alguien tomaba la manga de su abrigo. Se volteó para toparse con unos orbes amatistas que brillaban con los rayos de luz de luna que se filtraban en la oscura habitación.

— Gracias por traerme de regreso, Kaname. —dijo la cazadora con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por la vergüenza de tener que dar las gracias a un vampiro. Sin embargo, sus modales y educación le indicaban que debía ser agradecida con todos aquellos que le hacían favores.

— De nada, señorita Himeko. Que descanse. — tomó una de sus manos para plantarle un beso en el dorso de la mano, sonrojando más a la chica, para después abandonar la habitación, cerrando detrás suyo la puerta de esta.

— Solo porque no puedo moverme... Maldito chupasagre... — susurro la azabache por la acción del vampiro.

En la sala de estar de aquella casa un albino se controlaba por no morder a cierta castaña, quien descansaba plácidamente en el sofá, ajena a lo que sucedía alrededor. Aquel ex humano se agarró el cuello en un intento de controlar la sed de sangre. En eso, sintió la presencia de alguien indeseable para él, volteando a ver en el umbral de la puerta al sangre pura de la clase nocturna.

— No te sorprendas. Recuerda que solía venir seguido a esta casa. — dijo con una expresión neutra el Kuran — Por cierto... Nunca te conté el porqué se permite que sigas viviendo, ¿o sí? — el rostro de Zero solo reflejaba odio ante las palabras con veneno del mayor — Dado los riesgos que se corren por perseguir la paz que anhela el director Cross, debía encontrar a alguien que protegiese a Yuki en este lugar... Tú nunca la traicionarías. Por eso, se te permite vivir... Yo te permito vivir. — y sin más, se retiró, dejando muy enojado al albino por aquella confesión.


	4. Cazadores,celos&el inicio de la tormenta

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="99a7ab4160876adec304ded9a105bf68"— ¿Cómo acabé en esta situación? — se preguntó Himeko al ver cómo espiaba junto al director la conversación que mantenían Zero y Yuki en el baño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fdc5109bad149e750a7ada53a7ba4014"— Ellos dos hacen una bonita pareja. — comentó el mayor, escuchando a través de la puerta — ¿No lo crees, pequeña Himeko?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d0e89e44d340953fd322f24cb1d7cfb8"— De que lo creo, pues sí. Pero, no me parece correcto que estemos espiándolos de esta manera. — al escuchar pasos aproximarse a la puerta, ambos se alejaron del lugar para no ser descubiertos, aunque la menor sabía en el fondo que el albino había sentido su presencia desde el principio — Zero me va a matar. — suspiró al pensar en su inevitable final./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e24f0eddab8892f96cb7c64c5da91f84"— Antes de que lo olvide, tienes una misión con Zero. Se reunirán a mediodía en la entrada principal de la academia. — al ver que la azabache asintió en respuesta, se encaminó al baño con simulado cansancio — ¡A actuar casual!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d6727e6eb40915eb6217f5987689042"— Suerte, señor Cross. — se despidió la ojiamatista con una sonrisa, yéndose a su dormitorio a alistarse para la misión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="66fa676d17750361ca6523152563fb6b"Por parte del director, siguió con su actuación hasta entrar al baño, siendo recibido por una fría mirada del albino. Si las miradas matasen, el mayor hubiese muerto en ese momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="11fdf76aeab5ce27dd96f2e84df5e335"— ¿Q-Qué pasó con Yuki? P-Parecía que estaba molesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="29fcbf646196fa4fd81196ca5306f888"— ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas espiarnos? De verdad no creía que Himeko se te uniese a esa manía tuya. — le reclamó con clara molestia el ex humano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="32bd636eec347be922e4a22068d3e426"— N-No te enojes con Himeko, Zero. E-Ella solo se vio envuelta en el fuego cruzado. — realmente se encontraba nervioso el antiguo cazador ante la mirada asesina del chico. Zero podía ser una verdadera bomba de tiempo si se lo proponía. Se aclaró un poco la garganta y se acomodó los anteojos para retomar la compostura — Dejando eso de lado, tengo algo que decirte a solas, en secreto. — sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su pijama y se lo entregó al albino — Es de la asociación de caza vampiros. Te han encomendado junto a Himeko la misión de erradicar a un vampiro nivel E. Ya le avisé a ella. Se encontrarán en la entrada a mediodía. Los detalles se encuentran en ese papel. — dijo, señalando el sobre — Quieren probarte para ver si eres de utilidad para ellos... Yo les dije que estabas bien la última vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec3abb64dd8b7af1be82228250f73565"— Yo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1a3051ffdb152be0a7b0cd757a25e262"— Lo siento, Zero. Pero no tienes derecho a negarte. Irás con Himeko por la experiencia que tiene ella como cazadora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="36d597b1796275fe48088204309e3ea6"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c24ef56fdc3078cbae7faef1c77446ff"Ambos caminaban por las calles del pueblo en busca de la ubicación que la asociación les había brindado para encontrar al descontrolado vampiro. El ambiente tenso que existía en ese momento deprimió más a la morena, quien agachó un poco su cabeza para disculparse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="585b0459359ca3aa3a788c6d9d12e625"— Perdón, Zero. — dijo con un tono triste. No soportaba que su querido "hermano mayor" la ignorase de esa manera. Se sorprendió bastante al sentir una mano despeinar sus cabellos con delicadeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c3568d52c7638f6c0bd80d6192d2c155"— No te preocupes de eso. Ya me explicó el director que solo te viste envuelta en el asunto. — le ofreció una ligera sonrisa para convencer a su amiga que no tenía rencores hacia ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b5bef025c93c93e51f3befec23ef9fda"— Que alivio... Por cierto... ¿Hasta cuándo Yuki piensa seguirnos? — preguntó la chica con una sonrisa algo forzada por la incomodidad de ser seguida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2396b0b2d3b0e12b11e138e8432c84bc"— Solo ignórala. Debemos de efectuar la misión. — siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a una casa abandonada donde el olor a sangre lo pudieron percibir los dos cazadores. Ambos sacaron sus armas e intercambiaron miradas — Tú quédate en la entrada por si logra escapar. Yo me adentraré./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="690cea5def472ceb00fb0efcd5db3b8e"— ¿Seguro que podrás? Es tu primera misión después de todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b46c1d0d1ac573a8aa1f2251f0a107d6"— Puedo hacerlo. Ahora, como planeamos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="62edb9b0ad1583d6fdcbc45c8c82db2c"El albino entró a la vieja vivienda, dejando a su compañera en la puerta, al tanto de cualquier imprevisto. Él, por su parte, logró hallar al vampiro con su víctima aún con vida, pero inconsciente. Se acercó al chupasangre y le apuntó con su Bloody Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="620b15e4f38dafa05bb956deb4b27151"— ¿Quién es? — le cuestionó el vampiro con una mirada desafiante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f1dfe05bfa225b03d7b42b4840a1bff4"— Cuatro adolescentes fueron halladas muertas. ¿Fuiste tú?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e69855e908c1fa839d2dcb1f3f401b4"— Debiste de dispararme en lugar de hacerme preguntas... Gracias a ti podré cortarle el cuello a esta muchacha. — con una de sus filosas uñas le hizo una leve cortadura a su víctima — De seguro es tu primera caza real, ¿no es así, señor cazador? — el vampiro empezó a reírse como desquiciado, mientras se escondía en uno de los grandes agujeros que presentaba la casa por su deterioro — Es una lástima que no puedas sacrificar ni rescatar a la rehén... Vaya... El aroma que desprende tu compañera es sumamente tentador. Creo que le haré una visita... — constantes disparos fueron dados a las paredes por el albino, ninguno logrando callar la escalofriante risa del vampiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f53dc04d055012dad611d96792bbfde4"Tomándose de sus blancos cabellos, se lamentaba por no haber acabado con aquel chupasangre cuando tuvo la oportunidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c63187ce79512b0ffea49faf72beab58"— Sabía cómo eran los vampiros y aun así le tuve compasión... — se burló de el mismo ante tal pensamiento — Te acabaré antes de que le pongas una mano encima a Himeko./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="014a8e66283a34cd0df40e72af39258a"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4e235ba96c6a195b3c67d05d1f787e55"La azabache tenía conocimiento de que Yuki pudiese sentir algo más que amistad por su amigo, pero no imaginó que aquella sospecha se confirmaría en plena misión para matar a un nivel E./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e0d63e06566de693b8b340d18e903956"— ¿Qué hacían Zero y tú saltándose las clases? — le preguntó la castaña, impulsada por sentimientos que nunca se puso a analizar. Deseaba agregar más palabras para liberar ese enojo que sentía, mas, de nuevo, esa sensación de opresión le impedía alzar la voz contra su amiga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6b5b221fdeb9bcdb3c6ac6b0d7196a22"— Tranquila, Yuki. No es lo que estás pensando. — se defendió en un tono tranquilo la chica. Pensó varias veces si debía contarle la verdad de fondo. Tras varios rodeos, suspiró resignada a confesarlo, sonriendo así para lograr calmar los evidentes celos de la castaña — Te lo diré. A Zero y a mí nos encomendaron la misión de cazar a un nivel E. No sé qué pasó por tu cabeza al vernos juntos, pero déjame aclararte que entre él y yo no pasó ni pasa ni pasará nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9c2298e3f6dbf13c0b21d4fc18b247ff"— ... ¿Segura de que no sientes nada por él?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="62042798aa720afb006bdd70864adad9"— Al ser alumno de mi padre, nos criamos como hermanos. Solo existe un sentimiento de hermandad. Nada más... — respondió con una sincera sonrisa para cambiar a una expresión burlona — Por otro lado, debemos de tener una conversación muy seria tú y yo, señorita. Esos celos se huelen a millas de distancia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="21555a707c6ec619b373c08cfe4a2e31"La menor se sonrojó bastante ante las palabras de la chica. Quería convencerse y convencer a la otra que ella no estaba celosa de la azabache, pero la llegada de ciertos nobles vampiros captó la atención de ambas chicas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1af9092ce9b12f1c442be30fb295ca76"Himeko, siendo sincera, no se esperaba que Senri y Rima de la clase nocturna viniesen a ese lugar por, lo que sospechaba, el vampiro clase E. El primero en notar su presencia fue el de cabellos rojos oscuros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="07d586e8c94b6d02cb81b210c6f80530"— Ah, delegadas. — se sorprendió ligeramente, sobre todo por la castaña, de encontrarlas en ese lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8be19addb423c0c7b2b6d6f818317e1""Esto se volvió una competencia al parecer", pensó la de orbes violetas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c8c5b0b214bf9c9fc804a9e0891a5abf"— Superior Shiki, Superior Toya, ¿Qué hacen acá? — preguntó Yuki. Sin embargo, no pudo ser respondida, dado que del segundo piso de la vivienda apareció el buscado vampiro, quien saltó con gran agilidad hasta la entrada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5ef526ca7d25eb0722c926c4477be2be"— Vaya, parece que me gané un 2 por 1... Una humana más apetitosa que la otra... — se relamió los labios, causando asco por parte de Himeko./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="528e35a60cb8edfcfef8b584dc13e348"Yuki sacó su vara Artemis para defenderse, pero la de melena azabache se colocó delante de ella, apuntando sus cuchillos gemelos contra el vampiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d087c94758d479bbe6c5bd48ade591d2"— No creo que quieras enfrentarte a mis cuchillos lunares, vampiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c0757ca5e48738d0a2450f5f59a05d0f"— Descuida, rata albina. Tú serás la primera en ser devorada por mí. — se iba a abalanzar contra ella, pero una especie de látigo creado de sangre alejó al nivel E de las chicas, huyendo para no ser asesinado por ese noble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a98d3a38fdcd2a2186c005158f577bb"— Ups, huyó. — dijo de forma desinteresada el chico noble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c65a9d9d626e09e1a68eec8cd42153d2"— ¿Qué estás esperando? Ve tras él. — dijo la pelinaranja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="83edbbc2198c56e7e5e78533ca475fd0"— Pero, es aburrido perseguir a alguien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cf0b6b99e4ffd0ee5a9d4294524ba69d"— Solo hazlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bc56649dfc82b864cb3463caf0f16860"La castaña se adentró en la vieja casa, seguida por Himeko para que no resultara lastimada. Fue una buena decisión por parte de la mayor. Pues, la de orbes marrones fue atrapada del pie por aquel vampiro, quien se escondía en un agujero en el piso. La azabache, rápida y precisa, con uno de sus cuchillos rebanó la mano del vampiro, convirtiendo esta extremidad en cenizas al instante, causándole un inimaginable dolor al nivel E./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e96d44a147bf07325a85201ca1d1f9db"— Lamento no poder salvarte como quisiese... — susurró de forma inaudible la ojiamatista./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="423f1c8ba8473d2c726ba374a469efb8"Ni corto ni perezoso, apareció Zero, cayendo encima del vampiro, inmovilizándolo y apuntándole su Bloody Rose en la cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="74f66b3c5f3f09551e3cd021960d8a01"— No te atrevas a tocarlas con tus sucias manos. — anunció con un semblante serio — Este es el fin... Por el acto continuo de asesinar con fines vampiros, te pondré disciplina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e83ca92137eeef4c7e59bf53a19648ef"— ¡Zero, no! — gritó Yuki con la clara intención de detener al albino, pero Himeko la detuvo del brazo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a43a61df94d96837dd3bcd244fb5a570"— Esto es algo que debe hacer Zero. Son órdenes de arriba... Esto es el trabajo de los cazadores de vampiros. — confesó la morena con una seriedad que convenció a Yuki que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no podría evitar lo que sucedería./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2f667b8037985621d4ab5dd840a40705"— Oh, cielos. Me atraparon. — dijo el vampiro — Al menos dejaré de matar gente. — fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser reducido a cenizas por una bala de la Bloody Rose. Un tenso ambiente se creó tras lo que dijo el nivel E, para después ser roto por los nobles de la clase nocturna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="45a92f08ce5e6ec74c0cac6a1ace011f"— Oigan, delegados. Ya recogimos a la chica. Todavía sigue con vida, ¿qué hacemos ahora? — preguntó la vampiresa, apuntando a su compañero, quien llevaba como saco de papas a la inconsciente víctima./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e76ce9014de9da4596752ae40d90e688"— No te culpes, Zero. Era lo que debías de hacer. — la pelinegra quiso levantarle los ánimos, pero al ver que no funcionó, empujó levemente a Yuki para que dijese algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="223050a80a7e363f50b78265954bbdfc"— Himeko tiene razón. Salvaste a esa chica, a nosotras... Me salvaste a mí... — susurró esto último la castaña, siendo escuchada por el albino — Gracias.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5f66c60d60a07b852dbdbc088dfb0d40"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"«No puedes traicionarla»/span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3e58dc973217f13abfa54b4899f0c4b4"Resonaron en la mente de Zero las palabras dichas por el sangre pura, mas quiso disfrutar del momento al ver el leve sonrojo que presentaba Yuki por las palabras de aliento que le dirigió al albino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7cc9c65bf469a8e319b55e885fe419c"Al salir de la vivienda, la azabache pudo apreciar a un oscuro cuervo que los observaba desde un árbol. Un mal presentimiento la inundó por completo y solo un nombre rondaba por su cabeza: Shizuka Hiou./p 


	5. La gente nueva a veces trae tormentas

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4277ef6c3ce858b20672dc36e30a16ca"Otra tarde más en la Academia Cross. Las chicas de la clase diurna intentaban inútilmente de estar más cerca de los de la clase nocturna, siendo contenidas por los delegados para evitar cualquier incidente que delatase la verdadera naturaleza de los alumnos de los dormitorios de la luna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05c3dd27f87ea1e28a389c052ed0bfc3"- ¡Discúlpenme! ¡Ustedes, la clase diurna, no pueden ir más lejos de aquí! -gritaba una desesperada Yuki, siendo abucheada por las demás chicas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dd207555e37d3a774335cbe8c8eeef0b"Del otro lado estaban los dos caza vampiros, no teniendo muchos problemas en retener al "Grupo de mocosas con hormonas alborotadas", como les decía Himeko, dado que se habían ganado cierto temor por parte de las demás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ffc833e840f0487ce85e6f2d3e8bc920"Una chica quiso desafiar la paciencia de Zero, pero el miedo no la dejó avanzar más allá del límite impuesto por el albino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ca229f53906e487ef67ef4efb7ef323"- Si avanzas un paso más, te haré llorar. - ante esas palabras, la chiquilla quedó de piedra. Sus demás compañeras la alentaron a atreverse a ignorar la advertencia; no obstante, la azabache volteó a mirarlas con una radiante sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d6ea80e11f0f359b32046c8b7c1e8476"- Adelante, pasen. - decía con dulzura, como el de una bruja atrayendo a los niños a acercarse a su final - Pero, no me hago responsable de traumas de por vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="11b13ccc8623e90ec8e85f967c5d3ef7"Terrorífica era la palabra que rondaba por la mente de las adolescentes. Nunca en sus vidas vieron como una sonrisa tan tierna e inocente podría transmitirles tanto pavor. Sin duda esa chica era de temer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e87d8acb12bb2cc3ec535128bc506716"Un simple descuido y la castaña delegada no se encontraba por ningún lado. Razón: un rubio juguetón de la clase nocturna le hizo una broma, adentrándola en el edificio de la academia para causar los celos de las alborotadas adolescentes. Zero y Himeko se vieron en la obligación de abrirse paso entre la multitud y mandarlas con una orden a sus dormitorios, para luego abrir el gran portón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ea0037f9c7e8fb0e2d5540600859f9a"- ¿Qué haces siendo secuestrada? - el albino la tomó del brazo para arrastrarla fuera - Vamos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7f44292db085e3bf3fa562034d9d2c8b"- Superior Hanabusa. - habló de nuevo Himeko con esa dulzura en su voz, contrastado con sus fríos ojos violetas, poniendo nervioso al rubio - Le pido muy amablemente que deje de hacer ese tipo de bromas cuando cumplimos con nuestro trabajo de delegados. ¿Le parece bien?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d5c7244230f42908ff3f1dff263acba3"Al sangre pura se le escapó una risilla por como la cazadora lograba atemorizar a un vampiro noble sin ningún problema. El rubio temblaba ante la fría mirada de la azabache y el tono que usó le provocaba más miedo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="12f7629388eafad399624c1f8cbdbde6"- E-Esta bien, Himeko. C-Como tú digas. - la voz le temblaba. Algo tenía esa chica que lograba tenerlo postrado de miedo cuando tomaba esa actitud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ab1e0e97083e8651c061846192c1168"La de orbes amatistas le agradeció con una leve reverencia y se retiró con elegancia del edificio, haciendo que los nervios de Hanabusa se relajasen al fin y soltase un suspiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f5c5f7346e0d2fa3c2ea2e96e7236ffa"- Nunca te había visto temblar así, Hanabusa. - se burló de él Akatsuki, logrando molestar al rubio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6580bb3361a0af72709f6478cdd88ab5"- Esa cazadora es de temer. ¿Seguros que no es hija biológica de Yagari? - cuestionó el Aidou, recordando los gélidos ojos violetas de la chica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c5a6526fb76469e7f954e700b683f0e"- Vamos a clases. - ordenó Kaname para cerrar de una vez el tema, siendo obedecido sin rechistar por los demás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="36d597b1796275fe48088204309e3ea6"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9bfce56140f3f744d32b8c1a43c36af7"Caminaba por el mismo recorrido de siempre en su vigilancia de esa noche. Había escuchado que una nueva alumna se unía a la clase nocturna. Una noble, tal vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aaaaf3f624a085e4b9a40e88bf03508b"Detuvo su andar en medio de los pasadizos de la academia para observar por uno de los ventanales la hermosa luna que se alza en oscuro cielo de la noche, acompañada por las diversas estrellas de la bóveda celestial. Contemplar aquel satélite siempre la llenaba de paz, pero también de melancolía. Siempre tuvo la sensación de que le trataba de decir algo, algo muy importante para llenar ese vacío que sentía en su interior desde que tenía consciencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="baaad1f0a344b11fd4ad3910c46e7cbc"Pasos se aproximaban a ella. Giró su cabeza en dirección a dónde provenía el sonido, viendo a su amiga delegada conversando con una albina vestida con el uniforme blanco de la clase nocturna. Esa vampiresa le parecía conocida, tanto así que podría decir que era esa chupasangre que se encontró hace 4 años y que fue la causante de la tragedia de la familia Kiryuu. La castaña con la chica nueva llegaron al frente de la azabache, quien disimuló serenidad para saludar a su amiga y pasar desapercibida por la vampiresa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d94886e8d325239fd5809f18f77d554a"- Hola, Yuki. ¿Quién es la chica nueva? - preguntó con una de sus típicas sonrisas y observando a la del uniforme blanco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e3cf6d6ad32fb91350afc2ed0285fbc"- Himeko, te presento a Maria Kurenai. Estuvo mal de salud, por lo que no pudo asistir a clases desde inicio de año. Maria, ella es Himeko Yagari. Es hija del cazador Touga Yagari... Pero, ¡no te asustes por eso! Es una chica bastante agradable. Es guardiana al igual que yo y también, ingresó a la academia hace un tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="571cdc77f416615e810c055ad9e913e7"- Encantada de conocerla, señorita Kurenai. - realizó una leve reverencia como era su costumbre. Sin embargo, no esperó que la albina ejecutara casi la misma acción, solo que más pronunciada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44529a260798c5a7dfa6874dd354b3d2"- El honor es mío, señorita Himeko. Por favor, llámeme Maria. - tanto la azabache como la castaña se sorprendieron por la actitud tan educada que presentaba la vampiresa con la cazadora. No era algo típico de ver en los nobles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d43f097cf6e0086adbb8435e8dd09030"- De acuerdo, Maria. - le sonrió tan amablemente Himeko, que era casi imposible que se notase la desconfianza que tenía la chica sobre la chupasangre. La albina por supuesto que lo notó, pero no dijo ni hizo nada. No era quien para reclamarle o encararle algo a la azabache./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d2a6f311a3f8d4a69b26b143219538c2"- Bueno, Kurenai. Sigamos con el recorrido. - hizo un ademán a la noble para que la siguiese./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="20442a4c11965449a43e5f2065da2c05"- Fue un honor conocerla, señorita Himeko. - de nuevo agachó el tronco de su cuerpo hacia adelante en una pronunciada reverencia. La azabache se sintió un poco incómoda ante tanta formalidad por parte de la Kurenai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="202ec33a13dc5c98cf0ce55eb390dedd"- Igualmente, Maria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a4b869c3337f7a14070cae97e46cba78"- ¡Nos vemos luego, Himeko! - alzó la mano Yuki en despedida, mientras la chica hacía una leve reverencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d3e270adb5c132ef85fb3151e508154"'Si mi presentimiento está en lo correcto, esta noble podría ser...', pensó la azabache. Los únicos que le podían brindar información más precisa sobre Maria Kurenai eran esos vampiros de la clase nocturna. Además, seguramente el Kuran investigaría también a la chica nueva. 'Tendría que terminar mi recorrido para hablar con uno de ellos.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1a76dab324fa1428975bdb960aaa4cec"La noche siguió avanzando y las clases terminaron. Corrió rápidamente hacia los dormitorios de la luna, teniendo que mostrar al portero su banda de prefecta para poder seguir adelante. Observó en aquel edificio a dos de esos vampiros caminar por los pasillos. Esa era su oportunidad. Trepó uno de los árboles que daban hacia la ventana por la que esos vampiros pasarían y saltó a la ventana, convirtiéndose en el foco de atención de esos dos nobles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aad9c574845e15b64a14707722789568"- Buenas noches, jóvenes vampiros. - saludó sonriente, sentada en el marco de la ventana. Aquellos vampiros eran nada menos que Akatsuki Kain y Hanabusa Aidou. Este último se tensó ante la presencia de la chica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f6d97bdfdbd6a99a7d1bce89172bec1"- Presumo que vienes a preguntarnos si sabemos algo de esa Maria Kurenai. - dijo relajado el más alto, ganándose la atención de la morena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b0874d636c62fde6aa8205e588d18d8e"- Así es. Tengo ciertas sospechas sobre ella que quisiera aclarar. - lanzó una indirecta sobre el asesinato de los padres de su amigo, siendo entendida por ambos vampiros, quienes se miraron para decidir si decirle la información que habían obtenido o no./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9bf0ca4b475e5cb6e9bb240e99911d52"- Todos los papeles de inscripción de ella están en regla. - dijo Akatsuki, ofreciéndole dichos documentos a Himeko - Parece que siempre tuvo una mala salud, por lo que nunca fue presentada en nuestra sociedad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="273ff309fa44830b9c1d66edcf3e792f"- Ya veo. - contestó la Yagari, observando los papeles de la albina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e937749f92212c894706f94b13bd7a08"- Sería peligroso si se tratase de esa mujer... Shizuka Hiou... - con una mano en la barbilla, el rubio Aidou pensó en voz alta aquellas palabras, siendo mirado con intriga por parte de los otros dos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="452d88c8543e6855e6f14f2d3368f75b"- Pero... Ella es una sangre pura como Kuran. ¿Acaso él no podría hacerle frente? - cuestionó la ojiamatista./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db98fe7b53330540cd8bdada7d7caaf8"- Dime, delegada, ¿algunas vez escuchaste hablar de la familia Tsukiyomi? - era difícil creer que ese rubio coqueto pudiese ser tan serio en momentos como esos. Sin duda, en la sociedad nocturna el tema de ese clan era bastante delicado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="da0d2ec6c5c1579396749849ddc8559d"- Obvio. Dentro de los sangre pura eran la máxima autoridad, estaban a un nivel superior a ellos. Se decía que con su sangre podían transformar vampiros a humanos y con sus mordidas, transformar simples mortales en sangre puras. La princesa Kaguya, la última cabeza de ese clan, fue también la líder de la resistencia en aquel tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b09af5a5ae0975f9cf47f4774486aab4"- Eran temidos y respetados por todos. Se dice que eran descendientes de la luna y que ellos empezaron con la raza vampiro. Sin embargo, ese clan falleció hace más de 200,000 años a manos de los clase E. Pese a eso, existe un linaje que son parientes lejanos de ese clan, la familia Hiou. - esas últimas alertaron de sobre manera a la menor - Además, por si no lo sabías, el clan Kuran en un inicio fue un grupo de humanos convertidos por los Tsukiyomi para que sean sus leales sirvientes. Aquel pacto impedía que traicionaran o hirieran a sus amos. Tomando en cuenta eso y dado que nunca la familia Hiou y la familia Kuran se han enfrentado, desconocemos si Kaname pudiese verse afectado por el pacto de sus antepasados con el clan lunar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a0a4a2534ede2c780d70c691238378a8"- Es decir, cabe la posibilidad de que el efecto del pacto también funcione con los Hiou. -añadió Hanabusa a la extensa explicación de su amigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6d6976c9be44d637c8829728e03f159f"- Eso quiere decir que, si es esa mujer, entonces... - los otros dos asintieron, provocando más desconcierto en la joven cazadora - Pero... Yo tengo los cuchillos lunares que pertenecieron a la princesa Kaguya Tsukiyomi. Tal vez, si los utilizo-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b8e736c0d5d39424a49c7e30a393a89"- No serviría de nada si no eres una sangre pura. - la interrumpió el rubio, sorprendiendo a Himeko. Por primera vez, luego de tanto tiempo tenía miedo, miedo de que esa mujer hiciese de las suyas en la academia y ella no pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d2fbb34194fe4b8cc5065e2e1c1a6c81"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"«Lo salvaré... A él y a todo ser humano... Incluso, si debo deshacerme de mi humanidad para lograrlo»/span/strong/p 


	6. Cicatrices

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e74f3a1b3386bbb376824aca5046574a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Esto es un juego/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b8ef124dc7000f2f57a03fe87bfbb5f0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Debo de mover las piezas correctamente/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d38fe1305ff5128654f20de866170f46"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Para así proteger/span a mi reina blanca,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="38bc78bc6b1b6b2d22fe39122281df2b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A mi querida Alicia/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ee178da4b9debc0cdcff4fb02b192627"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Te verán como mi pieza/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f7af1e4a26dbb43226df126cb6d81630"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pero, siendo sinceros/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b9339cdebb2cfbacbed94450d467a711"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"La única herramienta aquí soy yo/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="bba7368c50b08fd295d7993c27e03178"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Porque/span, cuando el tiempo se dé/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f950dcd6d2ce861e90e884bd4d874bfd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tú tomarás el mando del tablero/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="72016415ffbd7d751188839906a61f40"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Que yo habré preparado para ti/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bc95dfc14146aa23e43f2ea7af04d310" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="36d597b1796275fe48088204309e3ea6"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dcfac465139ea7f05b7fe7b26bcfdeae"— ¿Una fiesta de baile? — preguntaron la azabache y la castaña, ladeando la cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="51a8be61ccdd926e85e0e49eb792bda0"— Lo entiendo de Himeko, pero, ¿de ti, Yuki? — el tono de Sayori solo denotaba que se esperaba esa respuesta de parte de la Cross. Su amiga podía ser muy olvidadiza cuando quería./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="70b007411913e1d93a687600fb00c285"— No estoy realmente interesada en el baile... Más bien, me preocupa el examen que viene, ¿no es así, Zero? — no era un secreto para el Kiryuu y la Wakaba que Yuki tuviese bajas calificaciones sobre todo en esa época del año, donde parecía empecinarse más en salir desaprobada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="67446e656efca428afec452368828168"— ¿En qué consiste exactamente esa "fiesta de baile" y en qué afecta las bajas calificaciones de Yuki en eso? — cuestionó Himeko ante tanta atención por una reunión como esa. No paraba de oírlo en toda la clase diurna y hasta ahora nadie le esclarecía nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="67f125928642a9495f1cbe594e140fda"— Déjeme responderle eso, señorita Yagari. — los tres chicos voltearon a ver al presidente de su clase, quien emanaba un aura sombría con dirección a la hija del director — La fiesta de baile es una reunión que se lleva a cabo una vez al año, donde alumnos de la clase diurna y nocturna pueden convivir en un mismo ambiente... La preocupación de nuestra sección sobre las bajas calificaciones de la señorita Yuki Cross — miró fijamente a la nombrada, quien sonrió nerviosa ante tal directa — es que la clase con el promedio más bajo es obligada a ayudar con las preparaciones, haciendo casi imposible el poder disfrutar de la velada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5d7efef42f88bbafc33de09500b58e91"— Tampoco lo diga así, presidente. — inmediatamente, la castaña recibió una mirada de odio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c86697ce813edeab102332317e900f01"— Si pierdo la oportunidad de bailar con la señorita Ruka, te odiaré por siempre. — y sin más se fue, dejando bastante estresada a Yuki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d1a5cfe4ddcf4fa05b2dfbd6e4f1457"— Para haber llegado hace unos meses tus notas son buenas, Himeko. — comentó Sayori con su tranquilo tono de voz — Sino, el presidente estaría bastante estresado contigo también./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86cd98b7c2812242311dc6ee0bfccb33"— Qué suerte la tuya, Himeko. — dijo la castaña en un suspiro desalentador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ddccf802106bd777b79f5b27f8e6e79"— Zero te podría enseñar. — tanto el albino como la castaña se sonrojaron ante la idea planteada por la ojiamatista, haciendo reír a la Wakaba. Himeko, por su parte, recibió una mirada asesina de su casi hermano — No me mires así, Zero. Cuando mi padre se iba de viaje por trabajo y me quedaba con tu familia, tú me ayudabas con las tareas que no entendía. Si alguien puede ayudar a Yuki, ese eres tú./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d2479ccf47fe2b2239add3f3f5bc6db"— ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b1f2189cd5a65df438ff5e403aed4d0"— ¡¿Estás loco?! Sabes perfectamente que no gozo de mucha paciencia. Lo único que ocasionaría sería un trauma severo en Yuki. — de lo poco que conocían Sayori y Yuki de Himeko es que ella nunca mentía ni exageraba. Así que, por la última afirmación de la azabache, era mejor no tenerla de instructora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ce6f1ed11763aa2142e447288c93ed4f"El chillido de emoción de parte de varias chicas atrajo la atención del grupo, viendo al vicepresidente de los dormitorios de la luna correr detrás de la recién llegada alumna, quien al parecer no conocía bien los reglamentos de su clase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="721440276942f4a3f47f04ad0535c210"Mientras, la albina se divertía estresando al rubio, posó sus ojos sobre los dos cazadores de vampiros de manera muy sutil para que solo ellos lo notaran, dejando muy en claro que las oxidadas cadenas del pasado seguían uniéndolos en el presente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="392a143def1c00499c0dd9c6948edb03"La intrépida castaña quiso prestarle ayuda al rubio vampiro en la persecución de la albina, mas la posesión de su brazo por la fuerte mano de Zero la detuvo al instante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ffc48e3c4a0b61be04e504e57de6f4f7"— No te acerques a esa nueva estudiante. — aquella orden sonó más como una súplica al saber el albino la verdadera naturaleza de la tal María Kurenai. Yuki, al no conocer de esta verdad, solo atinó a mirarlo confundida sobre su actitud. Incluso, cuando él conoció a la nueva, reaccionó de una manera bastante hostil, teniendo ella que interferir para que no pasase a mayores la situación. Otra mano, esta vez en su hombro, atrajo su atención. Esta vez se trataba de su azabache amiga, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa y mirada comprensiva hacia el comportamiento del mayor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c731236334c07987168570ade60042fc"— Deja que se encargue de eso el superior Takuma, ¿de acuerdo? — resignada, nada pudo hacer la castaña más que obedecer lo que sus dos amigos le pedían./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="64fc792c89c18e9f0babbf08ad7aba33"— ¡Querida Yuki! — de un movimiento rápido, la nombrada estaba siendo resguardada en los brazos de Kiryuu, mientras, la ojiamatista se colocaba al frente de ella para evitar que aquel vampiro noble se le acercase más — No tienen que tomar esa actitud tan ruda, ¿saben?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db7ada899e1fa4a6bb33f26ffb9ca1ad"— ¿Se le ofrece algo, superior Hanabusa? — le cuestionó Himeko con el mismo tono de voz aterrador de la otra vez, logrando atemorizar en el fondo al de la clase nocturna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a5d8948c95b954323d0da2378dd429dc"— S-Solo venía a buscar a Kiryuu. — ante la respuesta sincera de parte del Aido y el asentimiento de cabeza del albino, se apartó del frente del nervioso rubio — Creí que moriría. — susurró en un suspiro, siendo únicamente escuchado por la azabache, quien no pudo evitar reírse del comentario./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7f06cd9c2709f4be21bc37e923b60ddf"— ¡Espera, Zero! — trató de detenerlos la castaña al ver como los dos se empezaban a alejar de su campo de visión, seguramente con miedo a que el albino comience una pelea con el noble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="73094556e25d58620256ed596b97b50f"— Ten cuidado de Maria Kurenai. — soltó Zero antes de irse. Por otra parte, el rubio se acercó a ella para abrazarla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="22349639f74bf870e3c70db33c41c5e9"— Ahora, serás perseguida por mis celosas seguidoras, Yuki Cross. — dijo con un tono burlón para así irse con el albino a quién sabe dónde. La castaña volteó hacia atrás, ganándose las miradas asesinas de varias chicas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec08b84ff4658c173f555982a64321ac"— ¡Cuida de mi libro de texto, Yori! — como pudo, la susodicha atrapó el libro en sus manos, mientras, la ojicafé corría como alma que lleva el diablo debido a la inminente persecución de parte de las demás chicas de su clase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3a3ec2abe8c7ed693f73c5155eea59f"— Espero que Yuki salga viva de esta. — comentó Sayori, viendo como su amiga huía lejos a una velocidad casi inhumana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5cb2c2b7ab652e28e6c4e33c681da724"— Conociéndola, creo que lo logrará. — declaró la Yagari, convencida de lo dicho. De repente, el sonido de unos cascabeles desvió su atención a donde se fue la nueva alumna. Vaciló un segundo en si ir o no a esa dirección, pero sabía debía aclararse esa duda con respecto al supuesto poder especial que podría poseer la familia Hiou — Discúlpame, Sayori. Recordé que tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos luego./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2cc8482c083ae3ae4ca5851c95147256"— Si te topas con Yuki, no te olvides de recordarle que tengo su libro. — con una leve reverencia se alejó de la Wakaba y salió corriendo en dirección a un apartado jardín. Buscó con la mirada por todo el verde lugar, hasta que en uno de los árboles halló reposando tranquilamente a la albina vampiresa. A pesar de ofrecerle una expresión fría, la chupasangre permanecía con una actitud de respeto hacia su persona./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6067cd2a0d841a0e949528a1c4da866a"— Nunca comprenderé tu exagerado y formal trato hacia mí. — dijo por fin la azabache, rompiendo el pesado ambiente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2902ff16d7d4a183d308867e2c1e1aa2"— Ha crecido bastante en los últimos 4 años, señorita Himeko. Se ha convertido en la viva imagen de una princesa. — la albina saltó de la rama donde estaba sentada, cayendo al frente de la cazadora. Ambas parecían estar en una competencia de miradas, aunque la más pequeña parecía manifestar mansedumbre frente a la frialdad de los orbes amatistas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e820b365a9c611b4ef4e211a7d181b9a"— ¿Qué haces acá? ¿A qué has venido?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3cdc157e6c59949d3966eb974559245f"— ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi adorado Zero? — sonrió de una manera tan burlona hacia su persona, que sin dudarlo sacó una de sus dagas, acercando su filo peligrosamente al cuello de la vampiresa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b17d9591d400b53b42b3a2fb5bf7ee6"— ¡No permitiré que te expreses de Zero como si fuese de tu propiedad! — debía admitirlo. Tener a esa sangre pura en su delante y con un comportamiento tan tranquilo la sacaba de sus casillas a ella, quien siempre se mostraba serena y sonriente con el resto. Pero, no se podía esperar menos, ya que ella estuvo en la casa Kiryuu cuando esa vampiresa asesinó a los padres de Zero. Todavía recordaba cuando despertó de la inconsciencia y halló al albino con sangre corriendo por su cuello y la notoria mordida que marcó para siempre la vida de su amigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1371ce93e56212ca11af3974cd3f75df"— Es increíble como a pesar del hechizo onírico, esas piedras amatistas mantienen su poder intacto. — hizo a un lado la daga de la morena y acunó con sus manos el rostro de la más alta con suma delicadeza, mientras la miraba con calma en sus ojos. La cazadora se sentía inmóvil. Por más que quisiese, no podía mover ni un solo músculo y no entendía por qué — Dígame, señorita Himeko, ¿ha notado en algún momento los pétalos de cerezo a su alrededor?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a8bd3ece320c6741c06ab9cf23860f9"— ¿Pétalos de...? — No entendía cómo aparecieron esos pétalos en el suelo y, de haber estado ahí siempre, cómo nunca los notó. La fragancia que emitían aquellas flores le impedía ejercer movimiento alguno de sus extremidades, inmovilizándola — ¡Libérame, chupasangre!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dccc27bbff33c0996ace136af3861f88"— Lo lamento, pero no puedo acceder a su petición. Como sabrá, este cuerpo no es mío, por lo que no puedo dejar que alguien, ni siquiera usted, lo lastime. — los ojos de la azabache solo destellaban odio hacia aquella vampiresa. Aunque tenía un punto de razón, de nada serviría hacerle daño si no es al verdadero cuerpo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a3fbf87e513e5a4f0891f52c8f8820f5"— No me importa si eres pariente lejana del clan Tsukiyomi o si tienes algún poder de ellos, yo no permitiré que conviertas este lugar en un lago de sangre como hace 4 años. — declaró con una mirada decidida — Protegeré a esta academia y a mis seres queridos cueste lo que me cueste. — la contraria la observó asombrada por unos milisegundo, para después mostrar una expresión de satisfacción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fdf61447599733caabefdc8e17232278"— ¿Todavía me guarda rencor por esa ocasión? — la vampiresa solo atinó a sonreír burlonamente o, tal vez, de forma compasiva — Pobre doncella, prisionera en la oscuridad de la noche... Si tanto quieres salvar a tu adorado conejo blanco... Búscame, luego de la fiesta, y yo te diré como salvarlo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d4a9d09aaa0e91d04003909cba093797"Un simple toque de su dedo en la frente bastó para que Himeko cayera en la inconsciencia. Afortunadamente, fue atrapada antes de tocar el suelo por un joven de cabellera blanca, cuyo rostro era ocultado por un antifaz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae23b61d61a6b53621c3aac8be0d867e"La vampiresa acarició tiernamente la mejilla de la chica como si se fuera a romperse esta en cualquier momento. Para sus ojos, se trataba de una frágil muñeca de porcelana que debía ser cuidada y respetada, aún si su alma se encontrase en un indefinido viaje por el país de las maravillas,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b22be870d1f7c561d3c98cf7146098c6"— Me alegra verte, luego de tanto tiempo, Himeko. — confesó el enmascarado, cargando al estilo nupcial a la inconsciente muchacha — Todavía me cuesta creer lo mucho que has crecido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="90f6d0ef54546694c205266bbdeef14a"— La miras como si no la hubieses protegido en las sombras durante todo este tiempo, Ichiru. — dijo la albina, algo divertida por la actitud de su fiel sirviente — Solo espero que ese lacayo cumpla con su trabajo como debió haberlo hecho span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"esa noche/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	7. Vals a la luz de las estrellas

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5b4033864ecc4448a1c0bbad1f504742"— Buenas noches, hermana... — resonó una voz en su cabeza, despertándola de su siesta de manera abrupta. La azabache se llevó una mano al pecho en un intento de tranquilizar su acelerado corazón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e30a3a4b1dc26ec080640de2bee871ae""Esa voz... La escuché el día del ataque de Shizuka", pensó Himeko. Le parecía extraño que justo ahora su mente le jugara una pasada con los recuerdos de aquel trágico incidente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="97e80b97598cbbd1eb0ef231bb1e3957"Aún perdida en sus pensamientos, sintió una cálida mano sacudir su hombro. Giró su cabeza, viendo a Sayori y Yuki, quienes llevaban una expresión preocupada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db769d84f981c44fc586ba8e0581df10"— ¿Te sientes bien, Himeko? — preguntó tímidamente la del cabello claro — Pareces decaída. — La castaña, por su parte, colocó una mano sobre la frente de la mayor y la otra en la suya, comparando temperaturas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7974515333ad600b02a871c38c2f6cf8"— No parece que tuvieras fiebre. — Comentó la prefecta. La ojiamatista retiró la mano contraria de su frente y trató de esbozar su mejor sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="df023e51bed4fb32e8f1dc3d6f9e8d85"— Tranquilas, chicas. Estoy bien. — las otras no se creyeron del todo aquellas palabras, por lo que la mayor trató de desviar el tema — Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en tu examen, Yuki? Estaba bastante fácil, ¿no crees? — la susodicha se tensó al oír la pregunta, recibiendo la mirada decepcionada de sus dos amigas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6098f11453d2a50c5bc3c69f814f192"— Sí estudiaste, ¿verdad?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6b17f876b822b9d3ff708e11fccb76e3"— P-Por supuesto, Yori. Zero fue el que me ayudó a estudiar... — admitió algo apenada por la simple mención del albino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6b4b6e57f8811a823a6d6c4e71b1888"— El presidente se enojará contigo por bajar nuestro promedio de aula. — las palabras de Himeko cayeron como agua fría para la castaña, quien ya se esperaba un sermón de parte de este./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="50b4201bffa1af9ba7855bad65961b2c"— Hablando de Zero, ¿alguna de ustedes sabe algo de él? — en ese instante, los ojos de Yuki se abrieron como platos, tal parece, recordando algo de suma importancia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3aa62450d4279113d0151c07c47dbf45"¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Memorias de la noche anterior revolotearon como mariposas en su mente, llenando los espacios vacíos y armando el enorme rompecabezas que antes no veía. La razón de por qué su amado albino era tan hostil con María Kurenai era porque ella fue la sangre pura que lo convirtió en lo que es ahora, la que lo hundió en la profunda oscuridad de la noche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6f1dde35115dcce97d69d17baf807eb5"— No lo he visto desde ayer... ¿Y tú, Yuki? — la castaña desvió su mirar hacia otra parte del salón por temor a que la azabache leyese sus expresiones y quedase en evidencia la información que ella sin querer obtuvo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8727650775781545d19ac04f1afee91e"— N-No, por desgracia. — Mintió. Himeko no era ninguna idiota para no percatarse que la chica le ocultaba algo. Pero, entendía que lo que sea que supiese Yuki no podría sacárselo en ese momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0f9137cc1cc1aadf34f9dc3712557312"— Ya veo... Oye, Yuki. — regresó su atención a la ojiamatista, quien le ofrecía una de sus amables sonrisas — Dado que al final será nuestra clase la que haga los preparativos del baile, ¿te parece si vamos al pueblo un rato? Claro, luego de ayudar al resto con las decoraciones y esas cosas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="872bde2cab023fe5942836241f2ea3f9"— Eh... No sé, Himeko./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="637073e8654a3463b3881cbb81655c5c"— Ve, Yuki. Así también podrás conseguir un vestido que lucir para cuando bailes con Zero. — el rojo inundó su rostro, provocando las risas de sus dos amigas. Aquella chica podía ser tan predecible a veces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="378bff1bede9d50a82230ee9034fa78c"— D-De acuerdo... Pero, solo porque ustedes insistieron. — sus dos amigas se miraron de manera cómplice al ver cómo sin querer la castaña había delatado sus sentimientos por el albino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc22c896e4b847e0c1e39415e75f0335"— Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. — añadió Himeko, divertida por la situación — Te espero a la 6 en la entrada de la academia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="36d597b1796275fe48088204309e3ea6"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3a22bef5b71862b2141093489fcf5004"Agitada, se le veía correr a cierta chica de cabellera castaña hacia la entrada de la academia. Un mareo hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada al camino, se encontró con su amiga azabache, por lo que instintivamente se llevó la mano al vendaje de su cuello para que así no viese las marcas de colmillos que lo decoraban./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="96f1db85273c54707d6dac4a487d24f9"— No hay que ser un genio para saber que esas mordidas te las provocó Zero. No debiste correr, luego de perder tanta sangre. — dijo Himeko de una forma que parecía una madre reprochando a su hija por ocultarle lo evidente — Vamos antes que se nos haga tarde. Aunque no lo parezca, fue difícil convencer al señor Cross de dejarnos salir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="48df86346b77dda1640a4f71deaf1d78"Bajaron el completo silencio hasta el pueblo. La mayor, para amenizar un poco el pesado ambiente, le hizo tema de conversación contándole algunas graciosas anécdotas de su infancia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6fb525d490e7245ffefd58c563408461"— ¿De verdad actuaste así de cortante con el director Cross? — preguntó incrédula la castaña, cubriéndose la boca en una expresión de sorpresa. La ojivioleta asintió firmemente, confirmando lo dicho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="132576db7ab0aff80e776aec48d190cd"— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Acaba de perder a mis padres y el que apareciese tan radiante el señor Cross en el hospital, lo malinterpreté como una burla hacia mi persona. — se cruzó de brazos, todavía molesta por la actitud tan relajada del ex cazador cuando lo conoció./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="899e957ee985e40a287ca13a7ab86375"— Eso explica el porqué regresó una vez triste a casa, diciendo que los niños lo odiaban. — sonrió con incomodidad la castaña al recordar esos tres días en el que su padre adoptivo se sumergió en una gran depresión — Pero, si me dices que el profesor Yagari no es ningún pariente tuyo, ¿cómo así terminó por adoptarte?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="231e67d2d894a6c85e822ba8f6191256"— ¡Magia! — hizo un ademán algo infantil, percibiendo así la mirada decepcionada de la menor — Es broma... No sé. Al inició me cuidaba por mandato de la Asociación de Cazadores de Vampiros, pero, con el tiempo fuimos congeniando... ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy una persona fácil de hacerse querer. — la castaña no pudo evitar reír al descubrir aquella faceta egocentrista de su amiga — ¿Ya ves? Logré sacarte al fin una sonrisa de la cara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3de8011d588531cc0238f4e5d59aa820"— Gracias, Himeko. De verdad lo necesitaba. — la refinada cazadora tenía una extraña habilidad para subir los ánimos de cualquiera con una acción o con un simple gesto. Hablar con ella como si fueran dos adolescentes normales, le daba la sensación de tratar con una hermana mayor con la que podía contar para lo que sea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="96e8063365ee32629f9e0121b91fa17e"— Para eso estamos las amigas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5551aa4bc85a356c299681e12a34bdcf"Pasaron por una tienda de vestidos y la Yagari no dudó ni un segundo en adentrarse en esta, arrastrando consigo a la castaña. Tomó varios hermosos vestidos que para su opinión, le quedarían bien a la menor, y cuando se decidió por uno, empujó a la chica a uno de los vestidores para que se probase dicha ropa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d3d11b54fe8200d8d3b2fbd7753f12fe"Mientras esperaba a que su amiga saliese del vestidor, buscó con su mirada algún vestido que le llamase su atención. Entre tantos que le mostraban las trabajadoras de la tienda, uno de un elegante azul con detalles blancos logró que ignorara al resto de ropas del lugar. Sin duda, en combinación a unos brillantes zapatos de tacón bajo que guardaba entre sus pertenencias, podría verse y sentirse linda en aquella fiesta de baile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d144604a40b6027bf4f523215e14bd5e"El sonido de unas cortinas correrse la distrajeron, regresando su mirar a su compañera de compras. La ojiamatista se hallaba fascinada al confirmar una vez más que su gusto por la moda nunca se equivocaba al ver lo bien que le quedaba aquel vestido blanco a su amiga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d5525ac8c7a879869514dcd637c819e"— Te ves hermosa, Yuki. — comentó con una sonrisa maternal la azabache, agregando como último detalle al conjunto un lazo blanco con una rosa roja como decoración. Convencida de que debía comprárselo, dirigió su atención a la etiqueta del vestido y el lazo para ver el precio, sorprendiéndose un poco por lo elevado de este./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec882e778f3ef85294f693aa14649b5b"— No estás en la obligación de comprármelo... — dijo la menor, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de la chica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="968826200aaed48c84f09ba8b4bad243"— Te gusta el vestido, ¿no es así? — la otra asintió levemente — Con el dinero que gané en la última misión me alcanza para comprártelo, así que tómalo como un obsequio de mi parte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="75f39d9de7860781d9112f4aa618627d"— Pero, ¿tú no quieres comprarte algo también?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="067b581e031d06579b5b13774684f2d0"— Encontraré algo en mi armario. Yo deseo que disfrutes como se debe de la fiesta. — argumento la azabache, tomando de los hombros a la Cross — Además, me haría muy feliz ver a cierto albino y a cierta castaña bailar juntos un vals. — con un guiño y una expresión juguetona logró enrojecer las mejillas de la más baja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd380bb780275e9cdd5caa1f93bc6d1e"— Sabes, Himeko... — la nerviosa mirada de la menor hizo que le prestara una especial atención a lo que le iba a decir — Antes de que llegaras, pensaba que estaba enamorada de Kaname.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2fc36e475fb37fbbda73585032692a79"— ¿Del sangre pura? — la otra asintió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c87d4919c05eff3952dd9cb4b01b6cd5"— Pero, cuando llegaste y te vi tan cercana a Zero, me sentí tan celosa de tu presencia... Fue ahí que me percaté que lo único que sentía hacia Kaname era un sentimiento de admiración y respeto... — respiró hondo, antes de seguir hablando — Me hiciste ver que a quién pertenecía realmente mi corazón era a Zero y solo a él.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="29e4ad8a1761d122d20f12ed9a7e7d70"La azabache no podía estar más contenta por la noticia. Eso significaba que los sentimientos de su querido "hermano" eran correspondidos. Aunque conociéndolos a ambos, debería darles un pequeño empujón para que se declaren de una buena vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d44d6dcc4804b9cfac5b79b11c2b5a4f"— Me alegra saber que pude ayudarte a esclarecer tus sentimientos. — confesó con una gran sonrisa en los labios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3c4d3af8d7955ef7e7c3cc6c0cabe72a"Pagando el conjunto con un par de zapatos de gala, ambas salieron con las bolsas de compras del local. Disfrutaron un poco más de la tarde conversando de temas triviales y comprando unos cuantos bocadillos para comer en el regreso a la academia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="74a050661033ce3894eaf016dcdb129c"Poco a poco la noche se iba haciendo presente, por lo que retomaron el camino de vuelta al internado entre risas amenas y comentarios de la mayor sobre su casi hermano y su terrible y adorable actitud em style="box-sizing: border-box;"tsundere/em. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del ala privada del director ambas jóvenes se vieron en la obligación de separarse. La azabache no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hacerle recordar a la ojicafé que debía de colocarse sí o sí el vestido que le compró o se sentiría ofendida, obteniendo como respuesta una divertida pose militar de la menor en señal de afirmación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="788593b8d1f3773dabc1f19eb4ff5487"Luego de la breve despedida, la ojiamatista se fue directo a su habitación a tumbarse sobre su cama por la agotadora tarde. Sin embargo, mientras se estiraba en la comodidad de su colchón, sus manos se toparon con una blanca caja, llamando su atención al instante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="806189ee15c7b55108da76ba3eb5b3c3"— No parece un regalo del director o de papá. — dijo para sí, tomando delicadamente la caja entre sus manos. Al abrirla, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio ese mismo vestido que se desistió a comprar en la boutique, en frente suyo. También encontró una tarjeta cuyas letras parecían escritas a mano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b0c00402787388b7ac47d5b483d44616"— "Por favor, úselo en la fiesta de baile de esta noche. Atentamente. K." — leyó en voz alta, esbozando una sonrisa al finalizar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2610fafbbff833e983052b32cd9f1ec7"Tenía la corazonada que quien le había dado tal grato regalo, pero no iba darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Aceptaría gustosa el presente, aún si era de parte de esa persona. ¿Qué mal podría hacerle un vestido? Incluso, se tomó la molestia de comprarle también un plateado collar con adornos amatistas, aretes y un par de zapatos para la ocasión. Más tarde, se lo agradecería en persona./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a1ba3123455a7d26c0b74b869d7f7801"Ni corta ni perezosa, se bañó y alistó para aquella prometedora noche. Un toque de carmín en sus labios, un poco de rubor y rímel fueron suficiente para quedar satisfecha con los resultados. Con un oscuro colet se amarró su larga melena en una cola baja. Se contempló unos segundos en el espejo, imaginándose como una de las princesas de los cuentos que le contaba su madre antes de dormir. Ante tal pensamiento, no pudo evitar reírse de sí misma y su lado infantil que aparecía en momentos como estos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="106cdbd257bf4d8a403a21d439a9c76e"Se colocó como último accesorio un bolso de fiesta de color violeta, donde guardó su teléfono móvil, no sin antes echarle un vistazo para ver la hora. "7:30", no era tarde. Con el tiempo que le tomaría en ir caminando hasta el salón de baile, llegaría a la hora adecuada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2485939d1596065b3f7954cac0760278"Salió del lugar en soledad, dado que el director se había retirado con anticipación a la reunión. No fue muy difícil llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la velada. Además, pudo encontrarse de milagro a su amiga castaña en la entrada del salón, quien se sorprendió bastante del conjunto con el que llegó la azabache./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ce185d605bb247677b3e4b654e062a3"— Pareces un ángel, Himeko. — comentó la menor con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas — ¿Cómo conseguiste el vestido?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="abc002738088f4100005ef671f17378f"— Tener un admirador secreto puede ser ventajoso a veces. — confesó — Y veo que no me equivoqué con mi obsequio. Te queda precioso, Yuki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1edf55f66bff1c11853f236d8aaa9c60"— Muchas gracias. Lo atesoraré por siempre. — la azabache no se pudo resistir en pellizcar las mejillas de la castaña por lo tierna que se veía en ese momento — Me haces daño, Himeko. — habló con dificultad, siendo liberada así por la mayor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ffc6bb647fc16dc398b7b4e96c21f0b6"— Lo siento. No pude contenerme... ¡Ven, vamos entrando!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7de102eb006de47aa718713dcab6eacc"Caminaron por los pasillos, haciéndose paso por entre los demás estudiantes. Algunos chicos de ambas clases no pudieron evitar seguirlas con la mirada, maravillados por la belleza oculta de ambas jóvenes. Lástima que a pesar de la reunión, igual debían cumplir con su trabajo de prefectas. Yuki fue la primera en divisar a cierto albino, por lo que jaló del brazo de su compañera para que la siguiese y no se quedase atrás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="102e3c98b6efaeb8976da58e45465ed3"— ¡Oh, Zero! No pensé que llegarías antes que nosotras. — dijo a modo de saludo. El albino, al verla, no pudo evitar asombrarse y ruborizarse, volteando su cabeza a otro lado para que la castaña no notase el rojo de sus mejillas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="433d5c5daccad3511f2b324e2220b9ef"— ¡Yuki, Himeko, vinieron como unas princesas! — el director estaba más que emocionado por ver a ambas muchachas vestir como las damas que eran. En un arranque de dramatismo, se arrodilló frente a la más pequeña y la tomó de la mano como si fuese un antiguo caballero — ¡Baila conmigo después, querida hija!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c9d00c8202f6e7821f32346f0d9f2826"— Está bien... Después... Solo un poco... — contestó apenada e incómoda por la actitud del pelipaja. Este, como todo adorador de su querida hija, se emocionó aún más por su respuesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5295b57f392b2534530cb1b1a5dacf15"— ¡Yey! ¡Más tarde, entonces! — y sin más, se fue corriendo del lugar, dejando algo descolocadas a las dos jóvenes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2a619670788c8e9882667af14f0d6ef7"— Bueno... ¿Qué pasó con ese atuendo, Zero? Pensé que te esforzarías algo más en ponerte elegante para esta ocasión. — regañó la azabache a su querido amigo, quien la miraba con obviedad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7b46abea9a4e292b8d8f5aa4f4d6081"— Se supone que nuestro trabajo es mantener el orden, no distraernos en una fiesta. — le contestó el albino, provocando que su amiga de la infancia se enojara más con él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b09f8eee7a88e65417f3d004352978a4"— Una buena presentación siempre es importante cuando estás trabajando. — replicó con el ceño levemente fruncido, recibiendo en respuesta un chasqueo de lengua por parte del chico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c35912d81fa9e2de37657138ba831890"El ex humano volvió a posar su atención sobre su compañera castaña, cruzando miradas con ella y provocándole un inminente sonrojo a la chica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="747f0690defc0ebf5a8a97c9db32f35e"— Pensé que dijiste que no te interesaba el baile. — comentó el joven delegado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d9d96ab77b3cccabde75322a4eb525dd"— ¿L-Lo hice? — preguntó nerviosa la castaña, mas al ver que el chico quería una mejor respuesta, decidió soltarle una excusa no muy alejada de la realidad — Himeko se tomó la molestia de regalarme este vestido... No podía simplemente faltar o llevar puesto el uniforme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9be86a89514236b0364ea9f58ade0bb0"— Muy bien, tortolitos. — declaró la ojivioleta, cansada de tanto enredo entre esos dos — Suficiente de charla y vayan a bailar. — los empujó levemente hacia la pista de baile en el preciso momento en el que un viejo vals comenzaba a entonar su melodía. Los otros dos no tuvieron más remedio que hacerle caso a la chica, alejándose al centro del gran salón para poder tener algo de espacio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db06b05dd904d9e7e94bb99e2e6ba6fc""Mi trabajo aquí está hecho", pensó con satisfacción Himeko al ver como la parejita empezaba a romper el hielo entre ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d95f6a2a566ee4a9a4e53a52891ef2f2"Algo sofocada por la gran cantidad de gente, decidió salir a uno de los balcones a respirar aire fresco. Levantó la mirada, observando el oscuro cielo, mientras una ligera brisa sacudía sus cabellos delicadamente. Las estrellas esa noche brillaban con mayor intensidad, alegrando aún más a la chica. Después de la luna, esas pequeñas luces de la noche eran su parte favorita del firmamento nocturno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e57d83ce549a9a6ab1ebcd34fda28c63"— Sin duda, la luna debe sentirse celosa ante su gran belleza. — sonriendo, volteó a ver al dueño de la voz. La verdad, no estaba sorprendida de encontrarse con él en ese preciso instante — Veo que le gustó mi obsequio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="da5ba28a530bfc797712e00c9d009fc7"— Muchas gracias por el presente, Kaname. No debiste de molestarte. — hizo una leve reverencia con una de sus típicas y refinadas sonrisas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7f8f38767ee2f9a1e1ab6d114d1be027"— Si se trata de usted, nada es una molestia. — ante las palabras dichas por el vampiro, la chica se ruborizó completamente, teniendo que voltear su cabeza para que el castaño no se percatase de ese detalle, aunque este ya lo haya hecho. El chico rio ante esta acción, provocando que la joven le frunciera el ceño — Discúlpeme. A pesar de no compartir sangre, tiene reacciones muy parecidas a las de Kiryuu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6bf902c423ebcd0fe5972b69c3670d75"— ¿Y-Y qué esperabas? Él y yo nos criamos como hermanos. E-Era algo inevitable adoptar algunos gestos. — trató de excusarse, al ver que justamente ese chupasangre notase ese rasgo que ella, inconscientemente, adoptó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e612c60db7253775f31e386fdf90ec1"No entendía como lograba ponerla nerviosa con su sola presencia, pero debía admitir que la sensación que reinaba en su interior era demasiado agradable como para detenerla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b7921a2d1af0e17ff24e45f37a25b72"De repente, un nuevo vals comenzó a sonar. Al ver como los demás bailaban con sus parejas, la ojivioleta sintió unas ganas inmensurables de poder también formar parte de la multitud que disfrutaba con gozo de la velada. Aquella mirada deseosa no pasó desapercibida por el castaño, quien se inclinó frente a ella y tomó una de sus delgadas manos, sorprendiendo a la joven cazadora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c1dd8160cfd9eefe4b0d8488c43d8cba"— ¿Bailaría conmigo esta pieza, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"pequeña princesa*/em? — besó castamente el dorso de la chica, provocándole un inmenso sonrojo. Con aquella mirada cautivadora, la azabache no pudo negarse a tal petición, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="54d1371a5f1a28a2fec4dbc61cbfb43a"Tras la aprobación de la humana, el sangre pura se tomó la libertad de pasar una mano por la cintura de la fémina, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, y con la otra, encajar perfectamente sus dedos con los de su compañera de baile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9a718d891b80127196aa142589af8849"En un inició iban al son del vals que resonaba en la fiesta. Sin embargo, poco a poco aquella melodía fue quedando de lado para escuchar en su lugar una antigua canción de tiempos tan remotos como la misma luna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="841ef4d953306ebd60738a79d7a740f0"Presa por los incomprensibles sentimientos de nostalgia, Himeko se sentía bailar en un viejo sueño. Las imágenes de su alrededor parecieron cambiar a los de una época que no recordaba haber vivido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="217827123a9cec6d496e59db51bf332a"Una cálida brisa acarició su oreja, estremeciéndola al instante. Estar sumergida en su mundo interior no la hizo percatarse de la corta distancia a la que se hallaba, ahora, del vampiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="daa4934bb899e0313583258157709e76"— Si eres sombra, ¿por qué la luz derramas?... ¿Por qué la sombra, si eres luz querida?... Si eres vida, ¿por qué me das la muerte?... Si eres muerte, ¿por qué me das la vida?... *— le susurró suavemente el sangre pura aquel fragmento de un bello poema./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="da38dff0585360e0710bd165e37ed740"— No sabía que declamabas, Kaname. — comentó la azabache con una refinada sonrisa, mientras el susodicho se alejaba lo suficiente como para verle el rostro a su compañera, pero sin tener que romper la cercanía que mantenían al bailar. Este, en respuesta, volvió a esbozar una sonrisa inocente con tintes de picardía y se atrevió a decirle:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="535b727bd4e68d6dfbfbbe6a43e8c4c2"— Solo lo hago cuando tengo a mi musa inspiradora. — otra vez aquel chupasangre lograba colorear de carmín las mejillas de su acompañante... Y siendo sinceros, al castaño no le desagradaba aquella reacción para nada. Pues, eso significaba que aún en su profundo sueño, siempre existiría ese invisible lazo que lo uniría eternamente a su amada Alicia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fdebf16b01dd3f4be63c86702fc57ae2"De repente, el sonido del gran campanario del pueblo resonó lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a los agudos oídos de la cazadora. Esto hizo que la azabache regresara por completo a la realidad, rememorando las últimas palabras de la albina vampiresa antes de que durmiera a Himeko./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="76d5cdbb7670789339623c7a7f95fbdb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"«/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Búscame, luego de la fiesta, y yo te diré como salvarlo/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"»/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a9d6ac8f0bc62bc296e171c19dfc2eaa"No podía esperar hasta que finalizara la velada. Si hacía eso, era muy probable que Zero y Yuki la notasen irse donde la vampiresa y tratarían de detenerla. Ahora era que debía aprovechar que sus dos compañeros y amigos se hallaban distraídos para escabullirse e ir donde la albina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6a76b2358b9de78decfd28536c41f6a4"El vals que se entonaba en la fiesta terminó, dado por finalizado la pieza que bailaba con el vampiro. Los aplausos de adentro por la música no se hicieron esperar. Por parte de la azabache, evitaba mirar a los ojos al castaño para que no se diera cuenta de lo que tenía planeado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9e63e8a9f5aa1585dab92b2deafa636b"— Disculpa, Kaname. Pero debo retirarme. — por alguna razón la voz le salió como un susurro, como si témese que alguien más que no sea el vampiro la oyese. Sin esperarlo, dos brazos la rodearon de manera posesiva, aferrándose a su cuerpo con la fuerza suficiente para no lastimarla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2898a20c234174705a8523282410e867"— ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, sigues teniendo esa actitud de proteger a los demás sin importar tu bienestar? — podía claramente sentir el aliento del mayor en su oreja y cuello, causándole leves escalofríos. Sin contar la voz profunda con la que habló, una sensación placentera y nostálgica la embargó de pies a cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d381a5f7a22cbb9d9272a1f470549b3"De manera inconsciente, la ojiamatista abrazó al sangre pura, llevando una de sus manos a los castaños cabellos de este, acariciándolos delicadamente. El aroma que desprendía aquel vampiro era dulce como todos los de su raza, pero la diferencia era lo cautivador y melancólico que podía resultar para el gusto de la azabache./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="23a63f77e127c5e84a0ca44af0df1369"— No sé a qué te refieras con exactitud... Ni por qué el estar cerca de ti me causa sensaciones tan extrañas... — confesó la chica con el corazón en la mano — Lo único que sé y tengo certeza de ello, es que siempre velaré por el bienestar de quienes amo y aprecio, así como del indefenso e inocente... Así soy yo y así siempre seré. — con lentitud se apartó de los brazos del vampiro e hizo una leve reverencia — Adiós, Kaname. — ágilmente saltó del barandal de la terraza y corrió por el sendero hacia donde su fino olfato le indicaba estaba la chupasangre, perdiéndose de vista en la espesura del bosque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf53d1d2bfdf24385d7c5de5cdf267a9"Por otro lado, el vampiro contuvo a duras penas las ganas inmensas de seguirla, ir tras ella. Sus poderes se descontrolaron por un muy breve tiempo y como resultado, una parte de las mamparas de vidrio se agrietó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ea61acd622a75f1a9c2230076eb225ed""Sigues siendo la misma de entonces.", pensó Kaname, escuchando como el corazón de la azabache doncella se alejaba más y más de él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0c5df12c0954c0a7b5851d3341624a54"El vicepresidente de los dormitorios de la luna y gran amigo suyo se acercó al sangre pura al ver que estaba algo inquieto. No todos los días el rey de los vampiros dejaba salir una milésima de su poder de manera inconsciente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2765268f67290bc141b23573ae260496"— ¿Qué sucede, Kaname? Te ves mal. ¿Pasó algo? — preguntó el rubio, preocupado por su viejo amigo. Recordaba que hace unos instantes el sangre pura estaba feliz, bailando con la cazadora. Al pasarse la imagen de la ojivioleta, la buscó con la mirada sin resultados — ¿Dónde está Himeko? — al escuchar el cuestionamiento, el castaño apretó más su puños en un intento de controlarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ef29b425210101d94176774019c2fe9e"— Para que no haga ninguna estupidez, quisiera que me ataras. — el Ichijou se asombró bastante por la petición del castaño, quien se notaba a leguas que quería ir detrás de la desaparecida prefecta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="014a8e66283a34cd0df40e72af39258a"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="644ef60693d144c6617a01beb23d48ed"Pasos se oían por las escaleras del viejo sótano de los antiguos dormitorios de la clase nocturna. Se trataba de dos valientes vampiros nivel B que descendían por aquellas escaleras tipo caracol, aventurándose a encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas. De repente, sintieron como la temperatura bajo bruscamente, aunque no representaba una molestia para ellos. El rubio tropezó con una especie de tela gélida, siendo eso una buena señal para el vampiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c955d4061eb46248d0f92dcd6f62eaa"— Está frío... Debe ser aquí. — dijo Hanabusa, bajando unos escalones más junto a su primo para hallar al fin el cuerpo de aquella enloquecida sangre pura cubierto por una especie de cristal, el cual estaba suspendido por aquella fría tela con la que tropezó — La princesa enloquecida, Shizuka Hiou.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06e3e60ff6a26ccbdb3a4c4cebc5d691"— Como dijiste... Debe de haberse deshecho de su cuerpo... — comentó Akatsuki, contemplando el cuerpo inerte de la albina sangre pura — ¿Crees que su clan haya heredado el poder del pacto de los Tsukiyomi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e621ad4320eca236c5ecbc4b5f9fbb21"— Sería difícil comprobarlo... Además, ¿por qué dejaría su cuerpo original y estaría usando el de un pariente lejano? Estoy seguro que si tuviese ella algún poder especial del sagrado clan Tsukiyomi, utilizar el cuerpo de una noble la limitaría en muchos sentidos. — el Aidou tomó una pose pensativa, tratando de hallarle lógica a la situación. Sin embargo, ni él ni Kain se esperaron encontrarse con una tercera persona./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="561cedc918f2545f8b2faddb21e8a25b"— ¿Qué hacen aquí? No hay nada de su incumbencia. — con voz seria, un albino de antifaz apareció en el lugar, dejando bien en claro que la intrusión de aquellos dos nobles no era bien recibida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d5e6c268f88bf35c91b37af3611ae949"— Vayámonos mejor, Hanabusa. Si despierta la princesa Shizuka, estaremos en grandes aprietos. — el de cabellos anaranjados trató de hacer razonar a su primo, pero este parecía resistirse a irse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="48b76289f4567c2f21863266e9f68cc2"— Solo una pregunta: ¿Los Hiou heredaron alguna de las grandezas del sagrado linaje de los Tsukiyomi? — ante tanta seriedad de su parte, no esperó que el albino al frente suyo dejara escapar una sonrisa burlona. Sin embargo, aquel sirviente se mantuvo en silencio, sin responder a su pregunta. No le quedó de otra más que seguir a Kain de vuelta por las escaleras de forma ascendente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="be542d2cb6bc600e887b0edce310e73e"— Los nobles no saben ver lo que tienen en frente de sus narices. — confesó burlonamente por aquella tonta pregunta que le hizo el rubio, para luego liberar el cuerpo de su señora de ese cristal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="68d5cff66e775c92547a30ff8abd52ff"strongNotas:/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa9be38c6d40e503b1f2de3db7f1e15d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Pequeña princesa"/span: cuando Kaname le dice estas palabras a la protagonista en este capitulo, hace referencia al significado del nombre de Himeko (El kanji de Himeko significa "niña princesa" o, como se podría deducir como pequeña princesa)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b0128a5e8e483d04f9f7968e691122d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"* "Si eres sombra, ¿por qué la luz derramas?... ¿Por qué la sombra, si eres luz querida?... Si eres vida, ¿por qué me das la muerte?... Si eres muerte, ¿por qué me das la vida?..."/span: fragmento del poema "El amor" de Manuel Gonzales Prada./p 


	8. Lazos imborrables

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35eab4553da3187d3bef6824210dc562"— Me alegra que mis suposiciones acertaran. — sonrió Shizuka, sentada en su sillón; mientras, al frente suyo estaba la azabache cazadora con una fría mirada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b86893611bc8b2ab082baca0fa91bfc6"— Aquí me tienes, chupasangre. — claramente Himeko se hallaba fastidiada por la presencia de la sangre pura, mas recordaba que la trajo a ese lugar — Dime cómo salvar a Zero y lo qué pidas, te lo daré a cambio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ef7e6b5195d03ff534e714f9a952c30"— Incluso, si pidiera la sangre de usted a cambio, ¿me la daría?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="79e5ad7d0e3e94d3ab17e03123bebadd"— Cualquier cosa. — respondió, firme en su decisión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8939ce037e50f6d5e636e92f50ac9e8d"— No titubeó en su respuesta... Eso me gusta. — sonrió satisfecha la albina, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano, invitando a Himeko a sentarse a su costado en el sillón. La azabache aceptó con desconfianza la invitación de la vampiresa de sentarse. — Pero, no podría cometer tal sacrilegio como ese contra su persona. Le diré como salvar a Zero con una condición: No puede asesinarme por ahora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ade81bc2fce29037544c53fd359f55f6"Como respuesta, los ojos de la humana se abrieron como platos al escuchar tal petición. Aunque de manera veloz su mirada se tornó fría, casi asesina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9dc613b5a81f92ede584c17ee16d572e"— ¿Por qué debería cumplir el deseo de una vampiresa que masacró a la familia de mi mejor amigo e, incluso, se tomó la molestia de convertirlo en vampiro? — una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de la albina, llenando de rabia a la cazadora. Con serenidad y viéndola a los ojos, Shizuka respondió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="516be96a00af23f364f3c688771938ed"— Yo no puedo morir aún. Todavía me queda algo por hacer y no, esta academia no tiene nada que ver con mis asuntos. Solo pasé a ver como se encontraba usted. — al decir la última palabra, palmeó la cabeza de la azabache — Luego de acabar con mi objetivo, yo misma le entregaré mi cabeza en bandeja de plata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05deb132e3fec0edb3391b4956c00fba"Lo pensó varias veces y todo apuntaba a aceptar el trato. En su condición como cazadora de vocación, no tendría ninguna chance de enfrentarse a una sangre pura. Además, ella se presentó a negociar con Shizuka, dispuesta a sacrificar algo. ¿Debería de perder la oportunidad de asesinarla? Todo parecía indicar que sí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d43100d0b285e2f46758bbcbaa01470c"— De acuerdo. — aceptó con todo el dolor del mundo la condición de la chupasangre — Solo mantente alejada de esta academia y de mis seres queridos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33a89c468ac3985c0ca0f831246e72f3"— Por supuesto. Entonces, tenemos un trato, pequeña Alicia... — la albina sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y se lo entregó en las manos a la cazadora, quien lo recibió y examinó el contenido escarlata, percibiendo el dulce aroma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b10c694abf4b2417c468feb19dfbe776"— Esto es... — pasos resonaron por la habitación. Himeko al instante pudo reconocer el olor a sangre de una persona muy importante para ella que creyó nunca más volvería a ver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a179955f971434f70b939990e093773a"— Ichiru... — pronunció con incredulidad al ver al albino del antifaz asomarse por la puerta. Al prestar mayor atención, observó como aquel que consideró un hermano cargaba con el verdadero cuerpo de la chupasangre en brazos. Sí, de la misma vampiresa que asesinó a los esposos Kiryuu y convirtió a Zero en un nivel D./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="03f14ceb54d80944336e16db14405971"— ¿Se retiraron esos chicos obedientemente?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="03248d0958948665d0f492a5ee516b41"— Así es, señorita Shizuka./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2565aecf3861066b5d1f4d7bee730355"— Era obvio. Ellos fueron criados apropiadamente. — dijo la albina, acomodándose mejor en su sitio — Saben que es un pecado lastimar el cuerpo de una sangre pura. — mientras el de antifaz se acercaba, la vampiresa dirigió su atención a su invitada — Creo que recuerda mi cuerpo original... Después de todo, llegó a verme aquella noche, hace 4 años, antes de que la durmiera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e0ed57320c9adc84be1c65812b3d4f63"— Vayamos al grano, Shizuka. — exigió fríamente la azabache, guardando el frasco en su bolso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56354a409be3c4d13db4fce4a32ed9cb"— Esconde muy bien la emoción de reencontrarse con Ichiru... No esperaba menos de usted. Alguien que por naturaleza sabe ocultar sus sentimientos ante un adversario... — acarició la sangre pura con sutileza la mejilla de la humana, siendo rechazada por esta. Suspiro resignada y tomó una actitud seria — Es fácil salvarlo. Ese niño... — tomó las manos de su original cuerpo, despertando este y hablando a la vez — Solo debe tomar mi sangre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b107601c657884a3bb87712173c75d9"La albina más pequeña cayó desmayada al mueble, mientras, la mayor se erguía frente a la azabache. La cazadora por instinto se levantó rápidamente y la miró desafiante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="90c6461625d529907716220c24518d6b"— ¿Tratas de decirme que solo debe beber de la sangre de quien lo convirtió? — lentamente sacaba sus cuchillos lunares, los cuales llevaba por debajo de su vestido. La vampiresa afirmó con su cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5b2b43aa5c314a18d126acb11f8594a6"— Solo dele del frasco que le entregué, el cual contiene mi sangre, y verá cómo Zero detendrá su transformación a nivel E. Pasará a ser un clase C, siendo finalmente aceptado en la sociedad vampiro. — la cazadora quedó estupefacta ante tal noticia. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que quien lo sumergió en la oscuridad podría salvarlo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39c89203734b40dc5d749d9ec0410ac8"Por otro lado, la albina tomó en brazos a su antiguo recipiente, siendo interceptada por su sirviente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6d0462349d22252618d2320b7627820c"— No se preocupe, señorita Shizuka. Yo me encargo de la señorita Maria. — la vampiresa negó con la cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6f2c216a0be1f5a5efb3f28915a9a643"— Déjame encargarme de esto. Tú tienes cosas que hablar con la señorita Himeko. — ordenó al albino, caminando con paso firme fuera de la habitación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4c1c92f1ec7f48ba5a593890278bc284"El chico del antifaz volteó a ver a la azabache, quien podía parecer indiferente a su presencia; sin embargo, pocos como él notarían la tristeza que cargaba la mirada de la ojiamatista. Saber que él provocaba ese horrible sentimiento en la cazadora lo deprimía a más no poder. Sin duda, los lazos que los ataban era algo que nadie, ni ellos mismos, podrían cortar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f6b3176790243bdabdbaa9450a72192c"Se acercó hasta una distancia prudente y acarició con la yema de sus dedos la pálida mejilla de la azabache, quien se dejaba ser. Las memorias invadieron al albino, transportándolo a aquellas épocas donde todo era felicidad, donde no había nada que ocultar... Cuando la luna en oscuridad aún no se bañaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="931346a10e80acee18e11397e3b8fdad"— Himeko, yo... — pero antes que terminara de hablar, fue interrumpido por dos jóvenes que con armas de cazadores en mano, aparecieron en el lugar. Cuando el vampiro cazador reconoció al de antifaz, su mirada se llenó de rencor, apretando el agarre de su pistola./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b5b5efbb12065d973739e79f247b59a"— ¡Aleja tus manos de Himeko! — gritó Zero con temor a lo que pueda hacerle a la nombrada. No obstante, la azabache se colocó en medio de ambos para evitar cualquier desgracia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b8befd0f2f71e11acd5cda0d9ac87554"— Tranquilízate, Zero. — ordenó con voz firme la cazadora — Sabes bien que tu hermano sería incapaz de hacerme algún daño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9f37ebe98705271e8811b103ee047c30"— ¿Hermano? ¿De qué hablas, Himeko? — preguntó confundida Yuki, mirando curiosa al chico detrás de su amiga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="96004e847cc73b0ec290506c650494c8"Ichiru rio ante la ingenuidad de la castaña prefecta. Desató el nudo de su antifaz y lo retiró, mostrando un rostro idéntico al de Zero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a072ebc70046a22755c608d77cf12728"— Espero que no hayas pensado que mi hermano mayor fue el único sobreviviente de la masacre de la familia Kiryuu. — sonrió burlonamente, sorprendiendo a la dueña de la vara Artemis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1c032aecdc6598e332bda8d82ec92398"— Son... Gemelos. — la Cross no dejaba de ver a ambos albinos, sin creerse lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Luego, posó su mirada en la azabache, notando cierta similitud física con los hermanos — ¿Acaso tú también eres hermana de ellos, Himeko?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="25ce00dcb556968a1044a2c40605f311"El gemelo menor no pudo evitar reírse ante tal pregunta; mientras, la ojiamatista y el vampiro suspiraron resignados por las preguntas que podía elaborar la castaña en momentos como esos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3fb8b676f9e94c7f3abee4cce6fba956"— Mi familia biológica no compartía lazos sanguíneos con algún clan de cazadores. El parecido es pura coincidencia, si a eso te refieres. — contestó Himeko con seriedad — Sin embargo, tenemos suficiente historia juntos como para llamarnos hermanos.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5058f1af8388633f609cadb75a75dc9d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9966ca6dcc0401cd6dcf0e5d74d3c125"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8967c2dc7ff9815cf66c84fd159d4861"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f57ef641adff21f6be4e00f84a8d6b1c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Hace 4 años atrás)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="13e943444102a01aa4f89676edee1d50"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cierto cazador de mirada azulina se despedía de su discípulo y de su hija, perdiéndose en el horizonte de la ciudad. El albino tomó las maletas de su amiga, recibiendo una negativa de parte de ella./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="246b834aefbf70b751a6602732fe070f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— No es necesario, Zero. Puedo llevarlas. — en respuesta, el ojiamatista despeinó sus azabaches cabellos y negó con la cabeza./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6bf4d1cec43862057bedf2fcb30da7ac"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— El maestro Yagari fue claro en sus palabras: "Trátala cual princesa". Fin de la discusión. — sentenció Zero, dejando sin objeciones a Himeko./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c4f0c44b8da23e6aa0a82690019eb82"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"De repente, alguien aparece detrás de ellos, abrazándolos por la espalda. Se trataba del gemelo menor del clan Kiryuu, Ichiru. La azabache no pudo evitar entrar en su faceta de "Gatito consentido". Siempre le pasaba cada que alguno de los gemelos la abrazaba./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9aeab03f262489835f2a19a078b0f86a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— La abrazaste a propósito, ¿no? — cuestionó el mayor de los tres, viendo como la más pequeña se dejaba mimar por Ichiru — Podrías hacer lo mismo sin tener que recurrir a esa faceta suya./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cb61e51bd6700c17599c469d01ba9e8a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Así es más divertido. — sonrió con inocencia Ichiru, abrazando a su querida amiga./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="18132df9a7f3f984117e64a066dd26d0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Por cierto, Ichiru, ¿por qué no fuiste al entrenamiento con nosotros? — alzó la azabache su cabeza para poder observar mejor a su casi hermano, en espera de una respuesta./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0a8886cffaa5a893c77d5ddcf26d6e6f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Amaneció con fiebre hoy. Por eso, no pudo ir./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1abce86b0a6aeee626193eaa4d94d76a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Sabes que eso fue una mentira, Zero. — esbozó una triste sonrisa el gemelo menor, acción que no pasó desapercibida por la morena — La verdad es que soy una carga como estudiante./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5dc47b0c4650b423d53e53cdb524bbd7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Ichiru.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d4a49eb178045926c10b2d4e08dfd125"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¡Eso no es verdad! — exclamó Himeko algo molesta por lo dicho por Ichiru. — Me has hecho bastante falta en los entrenamientos./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2fe8078fb3d9381168da2133fef362a7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Se sorprendió por las palabras de su "hermanita", llenando al instante de calidez su corazón. La miró con ternura y atrajo para un gran abrazo a su hermano mayor y a la azabache./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="551a8ceb6964f9c503c8d41625817992"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Solo necesito que ustedes dos me quieran para ser feliz. — ante el contacto, los tres ojiamatistas sintieron como lazos invisibles se volvían más ajustados entre ellos./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2fa559e4c0cf39071f0475a48e6cf797"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Una pequeña visión logró tener el menor de los albinos, viendo algo que llamó su atención. No obstante, le restó importancia al recordar con quienes se hallaba en ese momento y que nada más le importaba./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="40b04264509a9b437a8076e8a5a050f5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Estuvieron un tiempo disfrutando de la cercanía del otro hasta romper con el abrazo. Retomaron el camino de regreso a la casa Kiryuu. Zero, con las maletas de la menor, y Himeko e Ichiru conversando de variados temas y con algunas intervenciones del mayor./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0869e389a5ffad216e21af2f85251f80"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"De repente, un dulce y empalagoso aroma recorrió las fosas nasales de la morena. Una fragancia que se combinaba con el olor de las flores de cerezo. De manera abrupta detuvo su andar, sorprendiendo a los gemelos./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="17e1e284f926eab32130683538cea8ce"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¿Ocurre algo, Himeko? — preguntó preocupado el albino menor. Alrededor de ellos volaron unos cuantos pétalos rosas, llamando la atención de ambos./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38c741edcc369fd63f63c4e88fca944b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¿Nieve?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c083003d307be5d2672e973a05c49e1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— No, Ichiru. — respondió Zero, viendo de donde provenían los pétalos, siendo imitado por los otros dos — Es la caída de las flores de cerezo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="03dc14c5a72af7091e6046a217b5b124"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Al frente de ellos, un gran árbol de cerezo dejaba caer elegantemente sus flores, mientras, una joven mujer de larga melena blanca observaba el espectáculo natural con una triste mirada y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Tanto Ichiru como Himeko observaron embelesados a la hermosa mujer ataviada con un kimono. Sentían cierta conexión con la fémina, como si su sangre los atrajera a ella. Zero también sentía lo mismo, mas era consciente del peligro al que estaban expuestos y, tomando las manos de los menores, los arrastró lejos de la enigmática mujer./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0d524c3ef63be3516a615c479654754e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Que persona tan hermosa. Por un segundo pensé que veía la adultez de Himeko en ella. — confesó Ichiru, todavía impresionado por la imagen de aquella mujer./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="85a32568adefb7bd496c3c5e82d2ae13"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— El aroma que desprendía era muy dulce, tanto que casi que me empalaga. — comentó asombrada la azabache — Zero, no me digas que.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a003fc77d6beb0cb61b9d760a84b4f8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Llegando al final del parque, el gemelo mayor frenó su caminar cuando un auto pasó por delante de ellos al estar al final del asfalto. De reojo miró a ambos ojiamatistas y respondió a la morena./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e78958195860d42d0a284c179969335"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Esa mujer era un vampiro sangre pura./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="36d597b1796275fe48088204309e3ea6"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="58f3085df91cb53e0a1f8d630df733eb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La noche había caído ya en la ciudad. Mientras la señora Kiryuu terminaba de arropar a Himeko en la habitación que reservaban cuando les encargaban cuidar de la azabache, uno de los gemelos se escabullía en la cama de su hermano para pasar la noche con él. Ambos tenían esa costumbre desde pequeños que, incluso, llegaron a compartir con su hermana de cariño. Sin embargo, llegada la edad, se vieron obligados a separarse para evitar malos entendidos./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fe3511c448d55a6caec1867e8bd82225"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Ichiru, tienes fiebre... Es porque estuviste andando afuera con el frío de hoy. — declaró preocupado el gemelo mayor, tomando las mejillas del nombrado. En ese momento, la madre de ambos pasó a verlos en su habitación, aprovechando Zero en hacerle aviso — Mamá, Ichiru tiene fiebre. Iré a traerle una bolsa de hielo. — al tratar de levantarse de la cama, el menor lo retuvo, sosteniéndolo de la manga de su pijama./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55cd9939fd21d1569b51743e798ef16f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Descuida, Zero. Yo iré. — contestó su progenitora./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b4a64a9463bcbcc0b873d1a6d91d3583"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¿Himeko se durmió, mamá?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5104999ab32c8270a7cd5f60644c26d9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Así es, Ichiru. No te preocupes. Está descansando como un ángel. — respondió su madre con una amable sonrisa, para luego retirarse a traer lo acordado./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="378a409c00ac6cd0ee356a9711939f2f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Zero se volvió a recostar en su cama, observando preocupado a su gemelo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0fdd1a01de4dfeaea31949bd48ed551c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¿Por qué no quisiste que fuera? — le cuestionó, mientras acomodaba las sábanas de su lado./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0e859941c97bfe55f1221bd64a4439c1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¿No crees que Ichiru en realidad ama la compañía de Zero y Himeko?— contraatacó con otra pregunta el albino menor — Tal vez este débil cuerpo no pueda convertirse en cazador, así que te pido que protejas a Himeko cuando ambos consigan volverse caza vampiros./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c177ebe65219e34942af239e76438d3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— No te preocupes, Ichiro. Himeko es como nuestra hermana menor, alguien más de la familia. Por lo que la protegeré tanto a ella como a ti cuando seamos grandes./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06a0f22f75ac19128629d451cdfffe4d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Incluso, ¿si te enfrentaras a esa vampiresa sangre pura que vimos hoy? — a veces se sorprendía de lo sobreprotector que conseguía ser Ichiru cuando se trataba de la azabache, pero lo entendía. Él también sentía esa necesidad de protegerla. Tomando las manos de su gemelo, le ofreció una sonrisa llena de seguridad./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="530e2e13e6e156aa7e7aa5cc0eaf7d6c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Sin importar quien fuese, nunca permitiré que lastimen a Himeko./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a46412738a46537efc73f4ed8762fb1c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— No es una obligación, Zero./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="67a514966416fedec72bbf2533645ba0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Pero sí un deseo. Como me dijiste una vez: "Himeko es la princesa por la que debemos velar". — sentenció Zero con aquellas palabras./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4b58a2c020a1166f172b05354ce23b07"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Las horas pasaron y un albino abría la puerta silenciosamente para no despertar a su hermano mayor. En busca de un vaso con agua, bajó con cuidado las escaleras hasta parar en el descanso de las mismas al oír unas voces provenientes de la sala./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec163bc58bf733d9597debab5fcc1d17"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Sí, es sobre ellos dos.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b1e7086bb8e0341d06cb506d14ca5521"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¿Zero e Ichiru? — Eran sus padres conversando. Por curiosidad, se quedó en su lugar para poder escuchar más de aquella conversación./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3774e9b96f18712d089184dd7bcfc65b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Zero es tan superior que no tenemos objeciones. Pero Ichiru.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f4bf323a21cdd1b008fce28626c17603"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Incluso Himeko, sin tener vínculos de sangre con algún clan caza vampiros, tiene potencial para ser una cazadora de vocación... En todo caso, Ichiru ya no podrá andar con Zero y Himeko... Pobre, siendo tan cercanos./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56edaf9f2a5128d4b7570ddddd63720b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Entiendo. Por el bien del chico, no tenemos otra opción. En verdad, Ichiru no puede ser utilizado. Tendremos que reportarlo a la organización./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8859aa99e7f1e3b142bcc34191e4767e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lo sabía. De alguna manera, sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, el dolor y la tristeza que lo embargaron no se detuvieron por eso. Tenía tantas ganas de ir y gritarle a sus padres que no tenía la culpa de haber nacido con un cuerpo débil./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0e020c123d0d13a0d8bc7d9920e68feb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Inesperadamente, una brisa acompañada de flores de cerezo lo sorprendió desde atrás. Giró su cuerpo hacia la ventana abierta y salió por esta, quedando impresionado al encontrar a la mujer del parque sentada en la rama de uno de los árboles de alrededor./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1397196d7991fee465437d867b4c9c2b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Nos vemos de nuevo. — dijo a modo de saludo la de cabellera blanca, mientras, lágrimas adornaban su bello rostro./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="408baad133a5f2be5e981fa86d828b3a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¿Por qué estás llorando en este lugar? ¿Algo malo te sucedió?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5709e671fa1ea7f484918214c8868184"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¿Y a ti? ¿Hay algo que te atormenta, pequeño conejo?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="014a8e66283a34cd0df40e72af39258a"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="061ffd6e410eaeb3f43cdfb9a363fcc0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¿Otra vez vas a salir?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e5af6f6c809f73aa0409d93aa76e1a0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Sí, por supuesto... Sería mejor para este hogar si no supiéramos... Acerca de vampiros. — al escuchar el comentario de su madre, Ichiru no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, siendo esto notado por su gemelo y por su amiga./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a4518c31935b7babdcb0ecd00fcccba0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¿Estás bien, Ichiru? — preguntó preocupada la azabache. El nombrado la vio por unos segundos, preguntándose si lo que pasaría más adelante sería lo correcto./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c6f742dd3549fba9aeb4acfaa12c021f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— No es nada. Solo opino que no todos los vampiros son malos. Creo que están paranoicos con ellos. — dijo con cierto fastidio el menor. Tomó de la mano a la ojiamatista y le sonrió — Creo que todavía no has probado del chocolate caliente que venden hace poco por la ciudad. ¿Qué tal si vamos? Te va a encantar. — la jaló con delicadeza hacia el perchero al lado de la puerta principal, para poder tomar sus abrigos./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7dae52c259df061c289ef679c7c0ec50"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Espera, Ichiru. Has estado actuando extraño últimamente. — confesó Zero, extrañado por la actitud de su hermano. Mientras tanto, su gemelo y la azabache se colocaban sus abrigos./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="34df5175a5b8d8579ae1e0eb88db098c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¡Estoy bien! Solo llevaré a Himeko a la nueva cafetería para invitarle una taza con chocolate./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9bdcfda162381ef7786c7ca4cf5a2622"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Descuida, Zero. — la menor tomó de las manos a su "hermano mayor" para tranquilizarlo un poco — Yo cuidaré de Ichiru por su salud y él no dejará que me pase nada malo. — con esa sonrisa, el mayor de los gemelos dejó que ambos chicos se vayan sin mayor problema. Después de todo, nada podría salir mal, ¿no?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8cf7f1c4ede84fb75469c6c997d60d15"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b8d5e36676793ab84c651b6d64207d2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— No queda muy lejos de aquí la cafetería de la que te hablo. — declaró el albino, caminando de la mano con su querida "hermanita". Ella, por la emoción se soltó de su mejor amigo y avanzó unos cuantos pasos dando saltitos en la nieve./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="16b10d3b3dcc022c976449a5d11a806e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¡Ya quiero tener una de esas tazas con chocolate! Oye, Ichiru, ¿también le puedo echar malvaviscos a mi chocolate...? — pero, al voltear a ver al nombrado, se dio con la sorpresa que este había desaparecido. No tardó mucho en preocuparse por el paradero de su "hermano". — ¡Ichiru! ¿Dónde estás?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6da2002e8e22e0064c7801268374500b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Una ligera ráfaga la azotó a sus espaldas, provocando que cerrara los ojos por instinto. Al volver a abrirlos, contempló varios pétalos de cerezo esparcidos a su alrededor y un dulce aroma inundó el lugar... Una fragancia casi empalagosa.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db4d97d092eae5e5767e0f473b1c7c68"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¡Qué honor es poder conocerla, señorita Himeko! — dando un giro de 180 grados, sus ojos se ensancharon a observar como la vampiresa de aquel día estaba al frente suyo con una sutil sonrisa./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8da2f552e1c2a2520d9aad22c62695bd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"El terror de aquella noche de invierno volvió a su cuerpo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y torpemente caminaba en retroceso hacia la casa Kiryuu en busca de ayuda./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7d8e399b89825a31aee1302923cb1661"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Perdone mi falta de respeto. Mi nombre es Shizuka Hiou. — en una pronunciada reverencia, se presentó la vampiresa. No obstante, eso no le interesó a la pequeña delante de ella./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="81c5c0f3060b1fe5024202405b230be9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¿Qué haces acá?... ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! — trató de no tartamudear, pero el inmenso miedo en ella era evidente./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="010fedf5c999324245397e07e48011cf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— De usted, nada. Solo vengo a ajustar cuentas y a cumplir con mi misión como Hiou. — la azabache no era ninguna tonta. Con facilidad se dio cuenta que a quien buscaba esa chupasangre era a la familia Kiryuu. En un arranque de valentía, intentó correr de vuelta a la casa, mas su cuerpo se hallaba paralizado — Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir que contemple tan sangriento espectáculo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b5fe650a6fe8291c634378fd6467ac55"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La vampiresa se acercó con tranquilidad a la inmóvil niña y con un toque de sus dedos en la frente de Himeko, la menor cayó en la inconsciencia. Inmediatamente, Ichiru apareció detrás de ella para atraparla y tomarla entre sus brazos./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="41e1efa0c57d16ee929d0cdd8d814025"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Sigue teniendo dulces sueños, hermanita. ,— le susurró el albino a su querida azabache, quien dormía plácidamente en su pecho. La vampiresa volteó a mirar a ambos chicos, para luego retomar su camino a la casa Kiryuu./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a5cf37c52491c7a2cd989149053181f4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Ichiru, llévate a la señorita Himeko a un lugar seguro. Vuelve solo cuando todo haya terminado. — sentenció Shizuka antes de desaparecer de la vista del pequeño humano./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1c797455e01f34ece39928eb496d4921"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1c06b4226fffa246c98c620980a8d41a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lo que alguna vez fue el cálido hogar de la familia Kiryuu, ahora, solo era el lienzo de una sangrienta obra de arte. El color rojo decoraba el piso de la sala junto a los cuerpos de los señores de la casa. Los únicos de alguna forma vivos eran un muchacho bañado en sangre y la vampiresa autora de tal crimen./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5b4f4c6c0b138f8dbcaa37aab4492484"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"En esos precisos momentos en donde el hijo mayor Kiryuu se apoyaba en las paredes para escapar, apareció su gemelo cargando el dormido cuerpo de su "hermanita". El albino menor se asombró al ver lo que alguna vez fue su casa, adornada por el color de la sangre./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5978f0b9da639fdeb5f8f623aee3197"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Ichiru... Huye con Himeko... — habló Zero con dificultad y cayó al suelo debido a la transformación que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo. Sin embargo, se consternó al ver como en el rostro de su gemelo se dibujaba una sutil sonrisa./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d9236b3b3a9987995774257ba3abb79c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— No hay porqué huir, Zero. El destino tarde o temprano nos atrapará. — con delicadeza, Ichiru recostó el cuerpo de la morena en una pared cercana. Le dio un casto beso en la frente a la menor y se alzó para dirigirse a la sangra pura — Señorita Shizuka, si no nos vamos, el concilio nos atrapará./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ab5f5070d35c9d99262061434506b57"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La nombrada se acuclilló a un lado de Zero, quien la observaba con odio puro. No era para menos. Ella había asesinado a sus padres y lo mordió para convertirlo en vampiro. Sin embargo, Shizuka lo miraba tan calmada que solo causaba más rabia en el recién convertido./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd7847345a0953249ff5b35bfcafd194"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Te ves como un niño, pero tienes esa expresión... Eres la segunda persona en enfrentarme con esas fuertes emociones./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a049bd6d78cc23e0dfd0d810cf3762c0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Espero que no te estés arrepintiendo, ¿o sí? — comentó con aparente indiferencia el gemelo menor, provocando más decepción en su hermano./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="03806370c86d7fa6ac72ab21f122042e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Estoy satisfecha, Ichiru. — la chupasangre sonrió por lo logrado esa noche — He conseguido mi venganza contra los Kiryuu, cumplí con la misión de mi familia y conocí a la señorita Himeko. No puedo sentirme más dichosa./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="08e93b057d461bb8771b6b0c2fb78614"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="56daf6553ecd08d299d463a5d5622ebb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="67c32d5cacc1c1e4ec68be4580e12879"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a4749879b7271eb5c85fd8d88c39c4a9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(En el presente)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a83a1c8eac167d7331f46a31aba075ef"— Los sucesos de aquel día eran algo inevitable y necesario para nosotros. — las palabras de Ichiru dejaron a los presentes sorprendidos. En especial a Zero y Himeko, que eran tan cercanos a él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05c5604e0b6552b5dd9504593fd36469"— ¿Cómo que "necesario"? Esa mujer mató a nuestros padres sin remordimiento alguno. — la rabia se acumulaba en grandes cantidades en Zero, quien por un milagro no se lanzaba encima de su gemelo para hacerlo entrar en razón. No obstante, el contrario solo suspiro por su hermano. Los efectos del hechizo onírico podían traer grandes problemas a veces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="892fd2299f937d5c5170db3dabd5249b"— Desde que empecé a tratar a la señorita Shizuka, mi visión del mundo comenzó a cambiar drásticamente. Por primera vez entendía la razón de nacer con un cuerpo débil como lo fue el mío alguna vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57bfb45c3c3d7540d8f80607dcab585c"— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ichiru? Acaso, tú... ¿Bebiste la sangre de esa vampiresa? — los ojos de la cazadora se abrieron como platos al ver la sonrisa de su "hermano"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f197d3847daa397bbbc970aa893d8ad"— Acaso, ¿has enloquecido? — manifestó su enojo el mayor de los gemelos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8190dbeb89f04ef3f1f2c9a82054012"— Para nada. La señorita Shizuka logró alejar las enfermedades de mí con su sangre. Aunque, por desgracia, morderme no estaba dentro de sus planes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d4b43799868cd77a1fa02f23209fb1ed"—... Estoy segura de que el señor y la señora Kiryuu se sentirían muy felices de saber que ahora gozas de buena salud. — confesó la morena, viendo con tristeza al albino menor, quien hacía un esfuerzo por evitar quebrarse ante su querida amiga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d50ec85273cacff63173b5868476db6"Sin previo aviso, un aroma casi empalagoso inundó la habitación en la que estaban. Aunque claro, esto únicamente percibido por los dos cazadores en el lugar. Ante la inquietud de ambos jóvenes, Yuki decidió preguntar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dba434ac8a3f17b444f92613381d64a5"— ¿Qué ocurre?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35c5404caf1befed9f777645b0154c63"— El olor a sangre se hizo más fuerte... — comentó Zero apenas la castaña terminó de hblar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b0c0e1a051dfe376d41197c6377d926d"— Ese aroma casi empalagoso... No me cabe duda de quién es. — al escuchar a Himeko describir el olor que aromatizaba el ambiente, inmediatamente supo de quién se trataba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="553bb1a36fbac01c828af67cdf9c0b41"Más rápido que cualquiera, Ichiru fue el primero en ir en busca de Shizuka. Siendo seguido por Himeko, el mayor también quería ir detrás de su gemelo, mas su compañera prefecta lo retuvo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3279e62d0df4d743740c40ebeeb69fc3"— Déjame ir, Yuki. ¡Tengo que matar a Shizuka!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="28a8a8c871d98f09123ce11744855bd3"— Y cuando logres hacerlo, ¿qué planeas hacer? ¿Acaso piensas en acabar con tu vida? — tras la pregunta planteada por la castaña, Zero no pudo mirarla a los ojos. Se sentía descubierto por aquellos sinceros ojos café./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e00a29bed2f85375b30b036d34016727"— Sí, sabes bien que he pensado de esa forma desde siempre. — confesó, apartándose de la chica — El que fueras tan lejos como para dejar que bebiera de tu sangre para retrasar el proceso al nivel E... No puedo soportarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a130b6ed1cbd0dac02f0b5ea1fab3817"— Yo solo... No quería que la persona que amo sufriera. — al oír tal declaración, el albino posó su mirada hacia aquella chica de la que se enamoró sin quererlo. Le parecía casi un sueño escuchar esas palabras de parte de Yuki. Inesperado, considerando el momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af84cb11da6ae27563e47903b63b2867"La atrajo para sí y abrazó su menuda figura. Jamás imaginó que ella correspondiese sus sentimientos. La oscuridad en la que sentía que vivía desde hace 4 años, ahora, era iluminada por aquella alegre y amable chica que tenía en sus brazos en ese instante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b04884e00b1dca710e92f57bd29af25"— Tonta. No debías ir hasta ese punto por mí. — realmente quería quedarse con ella más tiempo de esa forma, pero debía cumplir con aquella venganza que tenía planeada desde hace tanto. Con todo el dolor del mundo, apartó a la chica de él y comenzó a alejarse con dirección a donde fue su amiga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="023913690dba723a43d7d22cd3dc23cf"— Zero, quédate. Por favor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3f92bd466d77a71bbe6a58f388e90db7"— Volveré. A fin de cuentas, debo de responder a esa confesión de amor tuya. — sonriendo, se fue de la habitación dejando a cierta castaña como un tomate andante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b6b78bf699895dce7c31238cb8414a61"Por otro lado, Ichiru se encontraba con el cuerpo de la vampiresa sangre pura en sus brazos. Desesperado, buscaba la manera de salvar a la albina a quien sirvió por 4 años. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no había nada que hacer por ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a1ccac58d050d3be078b84bdd207f35"— Le daré mi sangre, pero, por favor, no muera. — en ese momento llegaba Himeko, quien no concebía aún que su querido amigo se desviviera por esa moribunda mujer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="54a79a027c82a803498395c47b2ce83c"— No puedo... — hablaba con dificultad la vampiresa — Eres el único a quien no puedo convertir en vampiro. Además... Es demasiado tarde.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="020eeea4cd96937408bfa205162da5cd"Un "crack" se escuchó en la habitación. Como si fuera cerámica, el cuerpo de la sangre pura comenzó a agrietarse. Ichiru, al contemplar esto, solo pudo abrazar el cuerpo agonizante de la albina y derramar lágrimas cargadas de dolor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0383ce02608b5c4650c636b4820cd739"— Señorita Himeko, ¿podría acercarse un momento? — tal vez, fue la lástima por inminente muerte o la curiosidad de saber cuales serían las últimas palabras de un vampiro la impulsaron a cumplir aquella petición. Estando detrás del gemelo menor, pudo ver mejor la escena que se estaba dando. Cabe destacar por más felicidad que le causaba la muerte de esa mujer, pesaba más el dolor que sentía por el sufrimiento de su querido "hermano" — Quizá me odie con todo su ser por mis acciones de hace 4 años... Pero más adelante entenderá el porqué... Solo lamento no poder vivir para ver el día en que la luna llena se alce de nuevo... Y reine sobre la noche como lo hizo en un inicio.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="03fb98f15f55ac520983b576ed89e2f4"— Señorita Shizuka... — El albino lloraba sin consuelo al ver como se le iba la vida a aquella vampiresa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="89df9b9b7621191268ecff82cda7791a"— Ichiru... Fue un honor conocerlos a tres... — con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas de aquel que la abrazaba con cariño y dolor — Pareces un niño llorando... ¿Realmente me amabas?... Si tienes miedo de estar solo hasta la Gran Noche... ¿Te gustaría que esté contigo hasta entonces?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1156b98622e5fe5d0ee4612ec2750823"La siguiente acción de Ichiru dejó más que asombrada a Himeko, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás. No tardó mucho en aparecer el gemelo mayor, quedando con la misma expresión de la morena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6b435d506150eca747a06f1a4d892dc0"— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — su hermano solo volteó a verlo de reojo. Se relamía los labios los cuales se hallaban manchados de sangre. Sí, de la misma sangre puro que falleció segundos después en sus brazos, volviéndose cenizas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cc9f0aca79650a3503711f2452315e8b"— No hay forma de evitar el destino que me ata, señorita Shizuka. — pronunció Ichiru con voz apenas audible. Se levantó del suelo y se giró para ver a su gemelo y a su amiga — Nos volveremos a ver, hermanos míos. Y cuando eso suceda, solo será el augurio para el final de este sueño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dfb830011e77f4c4676ab4e9123b801b"— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ichiru? — El nombrado solo sonrió con tristeza y se dirigió hacia la ventana para claramente saltar de ella. La morena quiso detenerlo, pero de inmediato tuvo que sostener a Zero, quien no podía mantenerse en pie al no aguantar más la sed que sentía debido a la muerte de Shizuka. Cuando Himeko regresó la mirada al gemelo menor, esté ya había desaparecido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5539ee84417db163185f9d6401e0e23d"— Yo me haré cargo de Zero. — se sorprendió que su padre se hallara en la academia en estos momentos. Este jaló de los brazos al albino, quien perdió su consciencia en ese instante, reaccionando como una bestia enfurecida, tratando de regresar al lado de la azabache./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3b783a31b9dc172a357125dd5aeb8aa9"— Pero, padre-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b413bf260877cc457ada853f34895bad"— Él sabe lo que hace, pequeña Himeko. — esta vez fue el director Cross el que habló. Desconocía que tenían esos dos cazadores en mente y eso le daba un mal presentimiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2a71ffe29fe20e0fe2d9658cbfad4c35"Viendo como su padre sacaba una especie de medallón del bolsillo, lo colocó este sobre el tatuaje de su amigo. Chispas salieron de este, electrocutando al albino, quien gritaba de dolor. La azabache no soportaba oír los quejidos de su "hermano", por lo que trató de intervenir. No obstante, el director la agarró con sus brazos con impresionante fuerza para retenerla. Comenzó a patalear y forcejear para liberarse del agarre que la aprisionaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="28ad93730ed03f9fc971a8e42775c495"— Detente, padre. ¡Por favor! — imploraba desesperada al ver el sufrimiento de su querido amigo. Sentía las descargas eléctricas desgarrar su carne como si ella misma lo recibiera. Poco significaba para ella comportarse como una distinguida dama, si él estaba padeciendo el dolor que sentía ella ahora, no le importaría actuar como niña berrinchuda con tal de ayudarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="79cba5cdb6db7d400e5ecedeab2db7f2"Sus acciones fueron inútiles. A los segundos, Zero cayó inconsciente al suelo y siendo al fin liberada ella, corrió a socorrer a quien consideraba su hermano. Luego, recordó el frasco que le entregó Shizuka. La situación ahora se tornaba favorable. Este no era el mejor lugar para darle de beber al albino la sangre. Ignoraba cómo respondería este al cambio de nivel que tendría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ad38c7c01ca51254556339dfe4b668ad"— Necesitamos llevarlo a una de las mazmorras hasta que se tranquilice. — afirmó Yagari tras el accionar reciente de Zero. La azabache no estaba muy de acuerdo de ver a su "hermano" con grilletes y encerrado cual criminal. No obstante, no había mejor lugar para darle la sangre de Shizuka que ese./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9225dce1d3822d9c55a1726212d9b1b9"— Créeme, pequeña Himeko, que a mí también me duele tener que encerrar a Zero. — el ex cazador la observaba con una mirada llena de comprensión — Sin embargo, esto es por su bien y por el de los demás estudiantes de la clase diurna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d8a9c5d04d0319f1ae69dcfc59ad686d"— Entiendo. — respondió con voz tenue. Reuniendo fuerza, colocó uno de los brazos del albino alrededor de sus hombros y levantó su cuerpo — Pero yo los ayudaré a llevarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c6b82be3428dc9164da7fa37b41d75d0"— ¡Pero, pequeña Himeko-!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f81a197c0cf357d7927fc6c4ddf6807b"— No gastes palabras. Cuando se decide a hacer algo, es más terca que una mula. — dejó escapar una sonrisa al verse descubierta en parte por su padre. La conocía muy bien para saber que algo llevaba en mente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="51a5de83c2cde97d05c910ba9b0dd542"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d94c5867637d1fc6df5b8d68835c1451"Sin duda, contemplar al albino encadenado y retenido por un hechizo anti-vampiros le dolía más de lo que imaginaba. Tampoco era la única sufriendo con aquella vista. Los dos cazadores a su lado compartían en silencio parte de su dolor, pero el bienestar de los estudiantes humanos pesaba más en esta situación. Asimismo, Zero se sentiría más culpable si él terminara siendo el autor de una masacre en la academia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3aeaef583e2ee7b6d4952809da2867bc"— Ve a descansar, Himeko. Nosotros vigilaremos a Zero. — le aconsejó su padre, temiendo en el fondo que su hija colapsara del cansancio o entrara en un cuadro depresivo como hace 4 años. En eso, se escuchó el romper de una ventana en la primera planta, alarmando de inmediato a los cazadores — ¿El senado se habrá enterado ya de la muerte de Shizuka?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4015142f10744ed5db48353a2674731f"— Quédate un momento, pequeña Himeko. Averiguaremos qué pasa allá arriba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b5f213d764da7fdfe6c96812191a2072"Ambos hombres salieron apresurados del lugar dejando solos a los dos jóvenes. Percatándose que los cazadores se hallaban lo suficientemente lejos, se acercó al albino y se arrodilló para estar a su altura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c62ac3292a710d17962f060bd6b93c04"— Zero, despierta. — habló con suavidad, mientras, acariciaba los cabellos blancos del nombrado. Despertando de a pocos, ambas miradas violáceas se encontraron, llenando de confusión al mayor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="876aaf5ccf7415955948adfd3922dfe0"— ¿Qué pasó? — Al mover uno de sus brazos, el sonido de las cadenas no se hizo esperar. Con eso, el albino recordó todo lo pasado esta noche hasta el momento en que cayó inconsciente. Instintivamente se alejó de la morena hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared — ¡Aléjate! Nunca me lo perdonaría si llegase a hacerte daño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26dc245ee5c46a725427e3f0b1a04614"La menor se acercó más a él y sacó el frasco con el líquido carmesí. El albino supo que se trataba de la sangre de Shizuka. Sabía que debió haber hecho un trato con la chupasangre, pero no entendía cómo ella seguía siendo humana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ee6560293f0785a334dbd95e8bc03bf"— Estoy tan sorprendida como tú de que siga siendo humana. — desenroscando la tapa del frasco, respondió Himeko a la pregunta que suponía estaba rondado por la cabeza del vampiro — Mi trato con ella era que no la matara si me daba su sangre. Es gracioso eso, dado que no murió por mi mano. — destapando el recipiente de cristal, el olor de la sangre se hizo más fuerte, despertando la bestia sedienta de sangre que habitaba dentro de Zero — Bébelo. Así no caerás en el nivel E./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="489d48d5c03ed91fe340310846393638"Apenas estiró sus brazos para ofrecerle el frasco a Zero, este se lo arranchó de las manos y bebió de su contenido hasta la última gota. Habiendo terminado, lo arrojó hacia algún rincón de la celda, rompiéndose el cristal en mil pedazos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="53cbad80ef8f6f3f77cff83a6d7e7954"El albino cabizbajo, solo jadeaba tras acabar de beber el líquido vital. La azabache, quien había retrocedido unos pasos por la brusquedad del mayor al quitarle el frasco, se aproximó a su amigo. Posando su mano en una de sus mejillas, se sobresaltó cuando la agarró de su muñeca y alzó la cabeza, destacando en la escaza luz que existía unos brillantes ojos escarlatas mirando a su presa. Intentó zafarse la azabache, pero la fuerza que ejercía el albino era con creces superior a la suya. Es más, la jaló para sí y atrapó con su brazo, bloqueando cualquier intento de fuga. No tardó mucho en clavarle los colmillos a la azabache, quien no pudo evitar soltar un quejido por la rudeza en la que era mordida. Las fuerzas poco a poco la fueron abandonando y la vista se le nubló hasta que todo se oscureció./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e6f7bd7e6dd176f2bfc3875ee72268bf"Cuando la cazadora desfalleció en sus brazos, fue recién que el albino recobró la consciencia. Observando a su "hermanita" manchada en sangre y caer en cuenta que bebió de ella, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta caer en el vestido azul que llevaba Himeko./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c8899ae5fe4121e66cce2ca23984690"De repente, resonaron por el pasadizo de las mazmorras el eco de unas pisadas. Grande fue la sorpresa del albino al descubrir que se trataba de un gato negro, que maulló al estar frente a su celda. Con calma el felino camino hasta quedar hacia él y lo miró con sus brillantes ojos marrón rojizo, para después fijar su atención en la azabache./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d20712abedd104655741cdc28f32c6d3"— Soy de lo peor... Simplemente deberían matarme... — pronunció el mayor, viendo a su amiga, quien reposaba en sus brazos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="842a6a9f795a47d7e99386fbe18282d9"Sintiendo algo cálido en sus dedos, observó como el gato lamía de su dedo que se había sido manchado por la sangre de la azabache. Sin previo aviso, el minino mordió su mano, por lo que apartó al animal con un solo movimiento. Miró como los dientes del gato le había perforado la piel de igual forma como lo haría un vampiro. Su visión se fue oscureciendo hasta que toda luz se desconectó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0717b053f06db178c88013876810738a"A continuación, el felino maulló fuertemente al cerciorarse de que el albino estuviese inconsciente y en la escena apareció Kaname, quien tomó a Himeko en brazos y se dispuso a retirarse del lugar. Debido al bufido del gato, se detuvo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="473a322ae7fed7ec6a3921bdaccb3cef"— Me cargaré de borrarle la memoria a la señorita Himeko. Tú, ocúpate de Zero y de no dejar evidencia de lo ocurrido. — el gato lo observó molesto, no pasando esto desapercibido por el castaño — Ahora, él estará en la mira del consejo. Si descubren lo que ocurrió aquí, buscarán la forma de matarla... No permitiré que la aparten de mi lado otra vez. No dejaré que ocurra de nuevo. — dijo esto último en un susurro, viendo por un momento el rostro de la chica — Encárgate de Zero. Que la jugada de esa mujer por Himeko y ellos no sea en vano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fe9b17ebf0ecd3244d96c460bc2a6cc2"Retomó su camino hacia la superficie, desapareciendo con la chica durmiente entre la espesura del bosque y la profunda oscuridad de una noche de luna nueva./p 


	9. Memoria de una soñadora princesa

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: right;" data-p-id="cc3a76468a39b787ceee0b66d244e19f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"10 años atrás, una semana antes de la muerte de los padres de Himeko/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ba326b3c23690df2c78a1650a40a9385"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Entre las ramas sin hojas de un inmenso bosque andaba una pequeña de melena oscura y radiantes ojos violetas que observaban todo a su alrededor, mientras, recorría el sendero de tierra que la conducía de regreso a su hogar. Debido a una terrible fiebre, no pudo asistir a los últimos exámenes de la escuela, por lo que tuvo que darlo un día de vacaciones como ese./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ed8b0d893c446c23714029cbb360ae3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Una gélida ventisca azotó el lugar, provocando que se colocara la capucha de su abrigo rojo. Aferrándose a las correas de su mochila, aceleró su paso para llegar rápido a casa. Luego de terminar el camino de tierra y abrir el gran portón principal, por fin había llegado a su hogar de estilo japonés antiguo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2529de82c6a2c3a54f93c655c798ae0d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Deslizando la puerta corrediza, se quitó sus botas en la entrada y colgó su abrigo en el perchero. De suerte habían reparado el calefactor en principios de otoño. Caminando con sus blancos calcetines, tenía pensado dirigirse a la cocina bajo la esperanza de que su madre haya preparado chocolate caliente. Pero una conversación al doblar el pasillo que llevaba a su objetivo, oyó unas voces provenientes de la sala. Siendo precisa, tres voces, reconociendo solo la de sus padres que se escuchaban alterados, por lo que decidió acercarse al lugar./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a14d16635147bb085446d397186075d5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Que raro. — Pensó al descubrir las puertas de la sala estando cerradas. Estaba por seguir su camino, cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atenció style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39dd09f48267b75e0e6b7832473a7461"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¿Acaso no lo entienden? ¡Están en peligro! — Decía desesperada la voz que no reconocía. Tal vez era de un hombre por lo gruesa de esta y llevaba cierto toque style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="932eec3077711b98dfd4af2498db5ae3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— No nos ha ocurrido nada en los últimos 7 años, señor Ikuto. — Ese era su padre, pareciendo muy enojado. — Además, usted tiene el poder de enfrentar esa supuesta style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="79ff81e2c196e819908cf60dd39a1b50"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No debería, pero la curiosidad le ganó. Se quedó estática en su sitio, oyendo la conversación. ¿Peligro? ¿Amenaza? ¿De qué estarían hablando?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d087344b8fd05cfe54d37f5b14228719"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Takeshi tiene razón, señor Ikuto. No hay motivo para dejar la casa-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="998b6864f1fda4d8029fb45c7abf11b5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡Si lo destruyo, la pondré en peligro! — Aquel grito asustó a la mujer de cabellos cenizos y a su esposo. — Les conseguiré una nueva vivienda si desean, pero necesito que se vayan de aquí... O deberé de llevármela a la fuerza... — El señor de la casa golpeó con sus manos la mesa de madera, mas la visita ni se inmutó.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eed0460e7692f6db4fe854b2ea90f026"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¡De ninguna manera! — Se levantó del cojín donde estaba arrodillado y se encaminó a la salida. — Ella es la princesa de este pequeño castillo... Deja que soñemos un poco más. — Dijo cabizbajo, susurrando la última frase. Deslizó la puerta para retirarse, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir a su hija al otro lado de esta. — Himeko...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="78c10865a934c8f1408911e6ee08d758"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¡Estoy en casa! — Exclamó con falso ánimo, sabiendo la reprimenda que se llevaría después./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="66ae335583c72d69d60ee51033199826"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Observó alrededor de la pequeña sala, topándose con quien era la misteriosa visita. Se trataba de un hombre joven. Su cabello tan oscuro como el ébano se hallaba desordenado, pero se complementaba con sus rasgos faciales y sobre todo con sus ojos, los cuales eran de un inusual color marrón rojizo. Todo en aquel sujeto reflejaba la misma hermosura y misticismo de una noche de estrella fugaces y su postura era tan altiva como la de un orgulloso gato. Aquel hombre tenía un aire familiar para ella y al descubrirse contemplándolo por largo tiempo, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia él para style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="060b0c4cb0c34dd3ae8514d3d0615062"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Himeko Tsukino. — La mirada del azabache se iluminó por un breve instante y una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. No demoró en reverenciarse ante ella, solo que de una manera más pronunciada./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="663810dc50f43532bac1133c6e0c2010"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Tiene un hermoso nombre, señorita Himeko. Me presento; mi nombre es Ikuto Nekomiya. Soy un antiguo amigo de tus padres. — La mujer solo gachó la cabeza y su esposo imitó su acción desde su ubicación en el umbral de la sala. Ikuto terminó de beber el vaso de agua que se le ofreció al llegar y se levantó del cojín en el que estaba. — Fue un gusto volver a verlos, Takeshi y Nadeshiko. Por favor, reconsideren lo que les dije. — Al estar frente a la azabache, posó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella para despeinar su larga melena. — Cuídese, pequeña style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f35850c5b68267b6658b95d5b630e04d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sin más, se retiró del lugar, dejando un silencio incómodo entre los integrantes de la familia. Temerosa por si sus palabras serían bien recibidas, se atrevió a preguntar./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ee8c1b86c36b8bf7c6f4ff9423f8c70"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¿Nos iremos a vivir a otra casa? — Su madre alzó el rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa que ocultaba un gran style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ce80555df9352be1987fe80da80823b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Por supuesto que no, mi princesa. — Movió de un lado a otro sus manos, como si con ello alejara las ideas que se comenzaron a formar en la cabeza de su style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e788bd171853062f53e7765bd92f2e6b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Pero oí que el señor Ikuto decía-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b3c79c737172a91c000abed404ab8cfe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Hija, ve a sentarte al comedor. Tu mamá y yo te llevaremos la comida en un momento. — Habló su padre, a lo que su hija decidió style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a62b6c53c099bd1c8aefab2256095167"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nunca más Himeko volvió a tocar el tema, así como no volvió a ver ni a oír sobre el señor Ikuto. Una semana pasó y la tragedia que marcó su vida aconteció, siendo ella extrañamente la única sobreviviente. u style="box-sizing: border-box;"El recuerdo de su encuentro con Ikuto Nekomiya se desvaneció de su mente, luego del asesinato de sus padres y no pudo recuperar esa memoria suya hasta la noche del vals, 10 años después de los hechos./u/em/p 


	10. Paz momentánea

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="85221b5c1cb5c242f4eaf4a87d0faf6a"En el ala privada del director cierto albino tenía la intención de salir de casa para la ronda nocturna, mas era perseguido por el antiguo cazador, quien trataba de persuadirlo de quedarse todavía en reposo. Ambos llegaron al portal de la cocina, donde una jovencita de cabello azabache se entretenía a su manera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3e7872b489b5f8b10929eed60ebaa02f"— Hey, Zero. Tus heridas todavía no han sanado. — Decía el director, tomando del brazo al nombrado. — No tienes que hacer el trabajo nocturno de los prefectos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="51fa2b4c55eb576e668c7d903069085c"— Por favor, ¿podrían hacer menos ruido? Estoy en la mejor parte de mi novela y me desconcentran. — Los dos voltearon hacia la chica, quien sentada llevaba un grueso libro en manos y una taza de té sobre la mesa. Su mirada violácea se posó sobre ellos, esperando a que le cumplieran ese favor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="43796bed63d7aa3cde9f3870633c1253"— Que alivio que tú sí acatas la orden de reposo, Himeko. — Sonrió con satisfacción el pelipaja por la obediencia de la chica. Sería un problema si Yagari se enterase de que la azabache ejercía su trabajo como prefecta cuando estaba en esas condiciones aún./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4cb3d342a2d44f5cb27a00b1abaf7840"— ¿De verdad cree que ella está tranquilamente sentada por nada? — Las palabras del albino fueron como una aguja al globo de las ilusiones del mayor al pensar que al menos la ojivioleta lo obedecía sin problemas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bb7778aed32f01728b7a88aa9634e8ac"Himeko dejó en la mesa su libro, haciendo pausa a su lectura y tomó entre sus dedos la taza de té para beber de su contenido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="583951275264f887acd5ab2d00be4acc"— No sé cómo la pasaran las mujeres del linaje de cazadores, pero yo sufro terriblemente en estos días del mes. Felizmente, este ya es el quinto día. — Confesó con un semblante decaído, observando su reflejo en la infusión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0afe266bacd2704b43d2011cc81b79f2"Luego que ella le diese la sangre de Shizuka a Zero, recordaba que sintió dolor en el vientre, indicativo para ella de que esos odiosos días del mes habían llegado y no tenía las pastillas adecuadas para aliviar el dolor. Con rapidez volvió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para lo que serían unos largos cinco días. Cuando su padre y el director fueron a su dormitorio al percatarse que ya no estaba en la celda, la hallaron descansando plácidamente en su cama y debido a los fuerte cólicos que le venían, optó el antiguo cazador por darle unos días de descanso para que se reestablezca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ed79e26b6371e4a4ea897d1c75eb7a24"— Aun así, Zero, debes de quedarte en cama o Yuki me sermoneará. Falta poco para que tu proceso a nivel C termine. — El director recordaba cuando Himeko le contó sobre su arriesgado plan para conseguir la sangre de Shizuka. A pesar de haberse llevado la morena una buena regañada por parte de Yagari, debía admitir que fue un plan exitoso. Gracias a ello pudo salvar a Zero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e9be2adfb85d34a956faf852ccd79fde"Resonó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que cierta castaña apareciera en escena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="19d2ff0e8057c44fb511d9e1e2e12a48"— Zero, ¿estás bien? — Fue lo primero que preguntó la castaña al ver al nombrado. Antes de que este pudiese contestar, el mayor tomó la palabra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c8e5f3ba1b10973ee86842033d3e8099"— ¡Está mintiendo, Yuki! Aún tiene fiebre y ha estado como necio todo el día./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f53840ec6cb116eb54f94204887ef18"— Director, — llamó su atención el albino — hay algo de lo que debo hablar-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e0313b49df6febac6a196c3a60551fa5"— Detente. Si tienes algo importante que decirme, te escucharé cuando estés recuperado. —Palmó la espalda de su hijo adoptivo para que se relajara un poco. — Ahora, ve a descansar, Zero. Debes tener hambre, ¿no? Iré a preparar la cena. Yuki, — la aludida se sobresaltó al ser llamada, puesto que se había quedado viendo al albino — acompáñalo hasta su habitación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="31ff0f8f703045f3581cb42c88a9ca1f"— ¡C-Claro!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8d42248ae6ca0f0c4b8c886e7d108217"Tanto la castaña como el vampiro se retiraron del lugar, mientras, el mayor se colocó su delantal para preparar la comida. Por otra parte, Himeko le dio otro sorbo a su bebida y tomó de nuevo su libro para continuar con su lectura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e99ce5e037f24fb30a3c35f45fb2a950"— Así que nuestro em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ship/em finalmente es oficial... — Sonrió cual gato Cheshire tras su comentario. El director tampoco se quedó atrás, brillando su mirada como si fuesen estrellas ante su sueño hecho realidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ed336cdb25d729f7bc0a2685cfb54fc7"— ¡Yo sabía que este día llegaría! — Elevó su puño al aire como símbolo de victoria. Luego, giró su cabeza hacia la azabache para sonreírle paternal. — ¿Tú no tienes algún interés amoroso, Himeko?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cdd0e6b3fb3e334368f811fb2a047876"La nombrada terminó de beber su té, dejando con delicadeza la taza sobre el pequeño plato. Su vista perdida en el espacio en realidad estaba rememorando todo lo vivido desde que puso un pie en la academia hasta ese momento. La imagen de cierto vampiro sangre pura vino a su mente, provocando que su corazón latiera agitado. No llevaba largo tiempo tratando al presidente de los dormitorios de la luna, pero sentía que algo inexplicable lo unía a él como si lo conociese de años, siglos o milenios. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. No entendía esa maraña de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="143e7695c17ba0c413535be12d5960b5"De repente, apareció en la cocina cierta castaña ensimismada. Se sentó en una de las sillas y no emitió palabra alguna, llamando la atención de los presentes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="097e2f07d158f09b57005a92e5bd9c39"— ¿Sucede algo, Yuki? — La menor alzó la cabeza, chocando sus ojos café con las relucientes amatistas de su compañera. Por un momento, la mirada de la azabache le recordó a su compañero guardián, recordando la escena vivida con él anteriormente. Apretó los vuelos de su falda entre sus manos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="79f1fd751bb33b1ff08aca785d29f25b"— Zero... Ahora es un vampiro nivel C, ¿no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ead15ed44474c3419a584bd3cfe9c119"— Así es, hija. Himeko logró conseguir la sangre de Shizuka Hiou y se la dio a Zero. — Dijo el director, mientras recalentaba la sopa del almuerzo y colocaba los individuales para la cena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0d988c254f5b811265383e18afb18363"— Entonces, ¡¿por qué no supera la muerte de esa vampiresa?! — El que se alterara de esa forma no era usual en la castaña. Sin duda, la indiferencia de Zero hacia ella en los últimos días la preocupaba bastante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ce88eae6a1241f03966bef3d5e34ddd3"— Considerando que ella fue quien lo convirtió en vampiro, la muerte de su maestra lo afecta inconscientemente. Además, su deseo de venganza que ha crecido durante estos cuatro años ha sido frustrado en una noche. — La tranquilizante sonrisa de Himeko era un alivio para el corazón de Yuki, ese era uno de los dones de la cazadora. — Dale tiempo para que asimile todos los eventos que han ocurrido... Tampoco creas que no he notado tu deseo de ofrecerle tu sangre para que se cure más rápido. Seguramente te echó de su cuarto por eso. — La castaña se sobresaltó en su sitio al verse descubierta por la chica. Ella sí que era muy observadora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1c4ec2e0db93a989edf02baa6a424f0c"— ¡Primero, Himeko hace una locura! ¿Ahora, tú, Yuki? — No había que ser adivino para saber que al antiguo cazador no le hizo gracia que su linda hija ofreciera su sangre tan fácilmente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="70e36f190fddcc6513f47410c53ea5a0"— ¡Solo quería ayudarlo a evitar que cayese en la clase E!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a1161835a83d71515ff202924d9f15d1"— Estoy segura que Zero ha odiado todos estos años los instintos vampiros que posee. Si te mordiera ahora que ya no hay peligro de que pierda la cordura, sería caer ante esos instintos que él detesta y acceder a hacerte daño. A él nunca le gustaría lastimar a la gente que quiere. — La castaña no objetó más ante eso. Entendía las palabras de su amiga. Solo debía darle su espacio a Zero y respetar su deseo de no beber de su sangre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3c8b9d5955dca4ee65f4b9c5d88b8203"La cena se llevó a cabo y el albino hizo acto de presencia. A pesar de la tensión del momento, tanto Yuki como el director Cross y Himeko lograron entablar una conversación amena que, inclusive, el vampiro disfrutó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3c8b9d5955dca4ee65f4b9c5d88b8203"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3881631c7842ac0c8145dbf071b36210"— Allí encontré a Yagari Himeko sosteniendo a Kiryuu, ambos frente al cuerpo de Shizuka Hiou que se hallaba reducido a polvo... Eso es todo lo que vi de aquella noche. — Terminó de testificar Akatsuki de lo que presenció a una distancia considerada sobre los acontecimientos relacionados con la sangre pura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5ad8c2ef231ebd1afadd7c79b41dce7d"En la habitación también estaban su primo Hanabusa Andou y el presidente de la clase nocturna Kaname Kuran, quien escuchaba atentamente desde su sillón el testimonio del pelinaranja. Su semblante era indescifrable para los nobles a su alrededor, sin comprender sus sentimientos respecto a la muerte del vampiro clase A./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ae06da56d47b9ba0f2a8d75436034a6e"— Ya veo. — Por fin se atrevió a decir algo el castaño, pero eso no aligeró el pesado ambiente en el que estaban. — Puedo deducir que fue Kiryuu quien asesinó a esa mujer, luego de beber su sangre y aquello provocó que perdiera el conocimiento. Son claras sus razones. Luego, la señorita Himeko tras encontrarlo, corrió a socorrerlo... — Silencio le siguió antes de continuar. — No, Kiryuu no sería tan tonto como para asesinarla aunque quisiera y la señorita Himeko es una simple humana ante esa mujer... Pero siendo un vampiro, parece inevitable pensar que él mató a esa mujer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="285663a26b0b5ec27b7b1cf0ca7015d7"El rubio estaba tenso. Claro que el albino no mató a esa vampiresa y la cazadora no tenía oportunidades dado que solo es una humana. Aunque no se explicaba como Kiryuu consiguió la sangre de Shizuka, sí tenía conocimiento de quien la asesinó. Había tantas interrogantes alrededor de aquel asunto. Fue testigo de algo que nunca debió de ver, pero confiaba en las decisiones de su presidente, ¿no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bb5f1cf37e4ed3b74938ca21c26d904e"— ¿Qué pasa, Andou? — La voz del castaño lo sobresaltó, mas trató que no se mostrara perturbado. Kain también lo observaba. Debía de no levantar sospecha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="28503511cfb1a7ce60f534997b2fbd2d"— Nada... — Fue lo único que contestó e intentó oírse lo más seguro posible. Ante su respuesta, el presidente prosiguió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="967a0c035f77c7c5d50a76276a85cbab"— Cualquiera que sea la verdad, tengo que reportarlo ante el concilio de ancianos. Esa noche no se cometió simple crimen, sino que se cometió un tabú de nuestra sociedad. Un vampiro de la categoría más baja a bebido de la sangre de una nivel A y se desconoce quién le arrebató la vida. — Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Las cosas no serían tranquilas a partir de ahora. —Que lástima. Me pregunto si alguien realmente comprendió a la "princesa enloquecida"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="967a0c035f77c7c5d50a76276a85cbab"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="728b23a025a92514ad38ee527dfdd957"La noche cubría a la academia Cross y el viento mecía grácil las copas de los arboles y los cabellos de ciertos nobles que decidieron no entrar al edificio. Caminaban sin prisa por los alrededores de este, esperando la hora en que sus compañeros regresaran al dormitorio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d718bf69463f539e5485063004cc7f4e"— ¿Estará bien faltar a clases? — Preguntó el pelinaranja a su primo al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e5e204963e22156db220d6f9ccccb5ac"— No me sentía bien como para asistir a clases. — Claro que su respuesta no satisfizo lo suficiente. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que aquello no era la razón de su negativa a ir a clases. — Con solo mirar esa actitud tuya, puedo pensar que algo sucedió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d1a72c3cc09f7a23baf10fa637915e85"Ambos detuvieron su andar y Hanabusa decidió recostarse sobre la pared de la academia. Tal vez su curiosidad sería saciada si hablaba del tema con su primo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2a33d7f3eda394fde5611c46dc41fbd3"— Hey, Akatsuki. ¿Qué tanto sabes acerca de Shizuka Hiou? — Aquella cuestión descolocó al pelinaranja, pero no tardó en responder con la verdad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="368b3ed505b75d53c7fc41d9a43f61fb"— Ella no podía ser controlada. Por lo tanto, era una amenaza tanto para vampiros como para humanos; sin contar del linaje del que provenía. Después de enloquecer, atacó a la familia Kiryuu y desapareció... Luego, apareció aquí... Eso es todo lo que sé. — Y su respuesta no lo satisfizo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="20ae4571d9fb4000b33e50770b913e58"— Ella era tratada como un problema, pues aún dentro de su categoría como sangre pura era especial por ser descendiente del clan Tsukiyomi... Por ello, se le emparejó con alguien tan especial como ella, el primogénito de la familia Kuran y original heredero al trono de los vampiros. — Comentó, tratando de atar cabos con todo lo que sabía y deducía. — Según me contó mi padre, a pesar de tener un prometido esa mujer empezó a tener a un humano a su lado. Específicamente, un ex humano y una vampiresa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="76c70e26ed89d7292ed1b1e06a21a42d"— Muy parecido a la historia de la princesa Kaguya y su esposo. — Aquello llamó la atención del rubio, por lo que Akatsuki continuó. — Relataba en un libro que ella estaba originalmente comprometida con su hermano mayor, como es la costumbre. Pero se enamoró del primer ancestro de la familia Kuran, quien en ese entonces era un sirviente y su guardián. Luchando contra todo tipo de obstáculos de la sociedad y la guerra, lograron obtener la aprobación del rey Yue y se casaron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="897704f9cdaef2b562146ac40554b81d"— Por desgracia, esa suerte no corrió para esa mujer. — Dijo, soltando una risa irónica. — El nombre de ese ex humano quedó dentro de la lista de vampiros a matar de la Asociación, y los Kiryuu fueron los encargados de eliminarlo. Curioso, porque ese hombre nunca cayó en el nivel E, según lo que escuché./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="32c0d2564ef74eda50c1938d1670b1c6"— Una verdadera anormalidad. Pero no creo que los Kiryuu supieran que era el amante de Shizuka./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ddf7a415621f5dce46deee505e1d788"— Eso no fue un impedimento para que ella los matara en forma de venganza. — Sin embargo, el misterio no solo rondaba alrededor de esa defectuosa lista, sino también en los sobrevivientes de la masacre de hace cuatro años./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b3ce70169714ee813a4b880665e59d4c"— Cualquiera que haya sido la razón, el gran problema aquí es que una sangre pura solo actuó y su voluntad se oponía a los cazadores. — Argumentó el pelinaranja ante tanto embrollo de parte de su primo. — La mayoría de los nobles evitan pelear, por lo que no puede evitarse el llamarla "desquisiada". El Concilio ha debido de estar tras ella durante este tiempo, buscando un rastro de su paradero, pues era un factor peligroso para esta frágil paz entre humanos y vampiros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c987d9f841bdfa509014d4dbc4aa666c"— Tienes razón, Akatsuki. — Sus orbes azules se ensancharon por el descubrimiento de cierto hecho que pasó por alto hasta ahora. — Shizuka estaba huyendo del Concilio de Ancianos; entonces, ¿por qué se arriesgo a venir a la Academia Cross, sabiendo que no sería bienvenida y que se expondría ante sus perseguidores?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2b7a8df4b13892904680730f178e7d77"— ¿No era por su locura? — El rubio negó ante su cuestión y caminó por su lado, mas antes de irse, decidió decirle unas últimas palabras para cerrar temporalmente el tema./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="71caa85d33d2f8c1b4f974af2f534654"— ¿Acaso no fue su venganza llevada a cabo hace mucho? — Levantó su mirada al cielo nocturno, contemplando a una delgada luna creciente, que se alzaba imponente sobre todos a pesar de su débil luz. — Había algo que ella quería conseguir... Algo por lo que daría su vida sin vacilar.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="71caa85d33d2f8c1b4f974af2f534654"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6d513b2bc6c9a929c6436f564d4cbaee"De un salto logró pasar la reja la muchacha de la clase diurna. Barrió con la mirada el perímetro, no hallando ninguna anormalidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="34a136544eb243ab28b0f86b9e15e8a3"— Esto es raro. Me pareció haber visto una silueta por aquí. — Pensó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a54dcaf5f272090bc9c1ca27246fda2e"— La Academia Cross es esta, ¿me equivoco? —Volteó rápido a ver al hombre que súbitamente apareció detrás suyo. El sujeto vestía ropa de oficina y el aspecto que daba aparentaba ser inofensivo. — Vine cuando terminó la hora de trabajo, pero se me hizo tarde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="994db75f24b244ecc85bdb7ea7221811"Aquellas eran las líneas de un hombre de negocios cualquiera, pero la sensación que despedía no era normal. Valiente, enfocó sus orbes cafés en los contrarios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="828d6f3136bbebc587a806b2f7cbb6b4"— Tú... Eres un vampiro, ¿verdad? — Una siniestra sonrisa fue la alerta para que la guardiana sacara su vara Artemis. El chupasangre no se quedó atrás, revelando sus largas uñas afiladas cual garras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d36726e3010964bb1ca7540f63396862"— Ya veo. Tú debes ser la otra guardiana. Hay algo que debo preguntarte. — Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, corrió directo a atacar a la castaña. — ¿Dónde está el vampiro guardián?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9997c210d6f76cf9ae139aa20e836b8a"Todo fue tan rápido que cuando menos lo esperó, ya era cargada por su compañero albino, lejos del alcance del enemigo. Zero había frenado con sus manos al vampiro que osó en irrumpir la paz de esa noche y Himeko tenía neutralizado al intruso, apuntando la punta de su daga en el corazón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2d677b76e118183b43682e67d0b8b0b8"— ¿Estás bien, Yuki? — Preguntó la azabache desde su ubicación, temiendo haber llegado tarde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1966485c64de883686d777cce4ad5138"— Descuida, no me hizo nada. — Confirmó la susodicha, preocupada más por el estado de sus amigos que por el de ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9a321c949df03163dd6eee05d5600a39"— ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo? — Confrontó Zero al vampiro, a lo que este, muy calmado y acomodándose los lentes, respondió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a4403f037dc491decd448f1bd4946701"— Zero Kiryuu, por cometer el asesinato de la sangre pura Shizuka Hiou y por orden del Concilio de Ancianos, eres sentenciado a muerte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ee42d0ee2609cbdde21908bf015342c0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«Prometo proteger esa frágil luz en tu lugar/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="13b0b34217294d72fc71152fc313d7bb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No dejaré que ni él ponga sus sucias manos sobre ella/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="cbc9a23383662c50ce5a027859a10e58"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"y la luna responderá a tus gritos de justicia.»/em/span/p 


	11. Promesas

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9faa860e4b44ff74b5b8ee29ad288785"— ¿Cómo que el Concilio de Ancianos quiere ejecutar a Zero? ¿Acaso ustedes no harán nada? — Golpeó con sus palmas la mesa de madera. Yagari estaba más que molesto. Iban a matar a su alumno injustamente y peor era la Asociación que no planeaba levantar ni un dedo por el albino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d59daf8a1ed7a7ce4f9408e64c82775a"La vieja mujer al frente suyo, importante figura de la Asociación de Cazadores, se mostró impasible ante sus reclamos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b58d93f038a5b46bbd086a061d7933c"— Todas las pruebas apuntan a que una sangre pura fue asesinada por Zero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="32e0251a92beb07f594053150ac30fa6"— Esa chupasangre estaba en nuestra lista. — Era increíble la indiferencia que mostraban los altos mandos de su grupo. — Pero lo que más me llama la atención es por qué no figura Zero como nuestro camarada. ¿Aún no lo reconocen porque es un vampiro desde hace cuatro años? ¿Cómo a Himeko sí la aceptaron?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7781e7eb9c6a9543c6b11d664c5f05e7"— Su hija fue un caso muy excepcional. Agradezca que ella no fue acusada como cómplice de asesinato por su título de "Cazadora de vocación". — Señaló la mujer, provocando que el pelinegro crispara los puños. — Recuerde que el concilio se maneja de manera diferente a nuestra asociación. Ponerle final a un asunto como el asesinato de una sangre pura no es un sistema que exista en la sociedad vampiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7781e7eb9c6a9543c6b11d664c5f05e7"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f97625d9f9c047b51c7e72389f2cb8e6"Los tres guardianes se sorprendieron de tal acusación de parte del emisario del Concilio de Ancianos. Sobre todos los dos cazadores, quienes tenían mayor consciencia de lo que ello implicaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b44c80f8172f3f7b5be98c66700816d3"— Él no hizo nada... ¡Zero es inocente! — Exclamó la azabache, a quien había afectado la sentencia que habían impuesto injustamente a su amigo, su querido "hermano". Ninguno de ellos había hecho algún daño a la vampiresa, por más que ganas no les faltaron. Alguien ajeno a ellos había intervenido para que desencadenara en ese sangriento final./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a8f16feb21b8ff2ba09c9b25aa02b9fc"— Esperaba mayor información de parte tuya, pero no debería exigirle mucho a una cazadora de vocación. — Soltó mordaz el intruso, provocando que la aludida apretara los dientes. Luego, dirigió sus palabras venenosas al albino. — Nosotros nos enorgullecemos de proteger a los nobles y sangre puras de nuestra sociedad, pero tú te escabulliste de nuestra mira y osaste poner tus manos sobre la señorita Shizuka. Siendo los sangre puras para nosotros una existencia sagrada y mayor aún, siendo una descendiente del divino clan Tsukiyomi, cualquiera que infrinja el menor daño solo puede esperar la muerte... Tras este serio crimen que has cometido, ¿no crees que tu castigo es muy suave?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dd2a3c0f36d4205d7bef9cda9b7f2a06"No conteniendo más el enojo, la daga atravesó el corazón del vampiro. Sus cenizas no tardaron en caer al suelo como la arena de un reloj./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1971df9b23fef498b21f896e06d9f97b"— Hablas demasiado. — Dijo seria la ojiamatista tras su cometido. Sus dos amigos observaron la mano que apuñaló al sujeto, la cual temblaba ligeramente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a3dda756aa9874b2aad838af6db3961"Sin embargo, varios vampiros más aparecieron en la escena, todos bajo las órdenes del concilio, roeándolos por completo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e5b76858f8e3dcc82ef1332d68ea56c5"— Vinieron más de sus perros guardianes. — Comentó el albino, luego de chasquear la lengua./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a2a9a0fcc4c5babc94db62a823cb3ff0"De repente, uno de los intrusos logró sorprender a la azabache colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello y apuntando sus afiladas uñas a sus costillas. No podía usar sus dagas debido a que se haría una herida mortal y cualquier ataque solo terminaría con el pulmón perforado. Estaba inmovilizada. Tampoco podían hacer nada sus amigos, pues la habían tomado como rehén./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5619b33d98d458b6d306019cf17c35c8"Uno de los servidores del concilio intentó atacar por el lado de Yuki, mas este se convirtió en polvo antes de conseguirlo al ser apuñalado por una estaca de sangre. Los vampiros quedaron asombrados, pero lo estuvieron aún más cuando siguieron el origen de esa sangre solidificada, descubriendo a todos los miembros de la clase nocturna, quienes se encontraban rodeándolos y liderándolos estaba nada menos que el presidente de esa clase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a8c72af958b2d38159fffae7185b1572"— El Concilio de Ancianos consintió el apoyar a la Academia Cross. Era un hecho inevitable que esa mujer viniera a cazar a Kiryuu. — Habló imponente el castaño, logrando con su sola presencia que los intrusos se reverenciaran ante él y la cazadora fue liberada. — ¿Por qué, en nombre de lo sagrado de los sangre puras y su protección, Kiryuu debe ser ejecutado?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="801947331992b7d72da33cb2d1408780"— Joven Kaname, si un sangre pura como usted interfiere en nuestro camino, no seremos capaces de cumplir con nuestro deber. — Habló uno de los sirvientes, manteniendo su cabeza agachada. Siendo el mismo que anteriormente tuvo de rehén a la azabache. — Nos gustaría que se retirara junto con sus honorables compañeros de estudio. — Un suspiro cansino escapó de los labios del castaño antes de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d59e06f96dc204382ceedcf428c5bb40"— Pensé que había hecho esfuerzos especiales para proteger a la academia de actitudes tontas que la deshonren... Incluso, de los perros del Concilio de Ancianos... — El mismo intruso quiso replicar, mas su brazo izquierdo explosionó antes de concluir su frase. — Desaparezcan. — Ordenó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dcace8805ca4ef61c4bc8ccec88ecb03"Sin oposición, los vampiros del concilio solo se reverenciaron ante él para luego retirarse en un parpadeo. Claro, no sin antes dejar su último mensaje en el viento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fc5ab22c581af4edbb85deba2cddd4c2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"El hecho de que haya defendido a /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Zero/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kiryuu/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" será reportado al concilio, joven /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kaname/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b0c25b6a1b4c8783d93f2942c26a4c9"No tardó el castaño en acercarse a los prefectos, interesado en bienestar de las dos féminas. Siendo la primera en acercarse a él la castaña./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a5e933b1f4d416109cb7a59608a6d7c7"— ¿Te encuentras bien, Yuuki? — Asintió la otra en respuesta. — Lamento no haber podido evitar que esos perros entraran a territorio de la academia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="35ecc70c2c3188d19986b16df9d5f365"— No te preocupes. Zero y Himeko evitaron que me hicieran daño. — Le respondió, tranquilizándolo un poco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6381757a8cfcea12c823a67ce659d3fb"— Zero no es ningún asesino. — Posó su vista en la azabache, quien se mantenía apartada de sus compañeros y con una mano sobre su cuello. — Que lo sentencien a muerte sin ninguna investigación previa es inadmisible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7d10a0d6779ce90f0ba1f9a44efe5365"— Pido disculpas por el mal rato que pasaron, señorita Himeko. — Trató de acercarse, mas ella le rehuyó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="222463415999e3f8dcf7a6d6e4a18681"— Iré a la enfermería. Con permiso. — A paso rápido se retiró del lugar. El castaño intentó de nuevo seguirla, pero quien le cortó el camino fue el albino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cadadfb06e48b00e7c68241c5a96d8e6"— ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, Kuran? — Al nivel C no se le escapó el detalle de que al vampiro que amputo el sangre pura fue el mismo que había tomado de rehén a la cazadora. La actitud del castaño hacia su actual novia era algo que existía desde antes de conocerla y creció acostumbrado a eso, pero la atención que le ponía a su "hermana menor" era algo a resaltar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="110e9b8befb56b7c5de7421a0a0cfda6"— Ninguna de las que te debas preocupar, Kiryuu. — Sentenció, para luego retirarse con el resto de la clase nocturna. Le generó gracia la reacción del albino debido a la azabache, tan predecible acto a sus ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4b33513170efd4d07fff2d531a34be84"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«Hay cosas que con el tiempo no cambian.»/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: left;" data-p-id="4b33513170efd4d07fff2d531a34be84"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="69838c29f2228f5ca3abecf95b300af8"— em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Muere, rata albina... ¡Así podré volver a a ser humano! /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="15accaf85fcac823131151bf6862afd8"Se sobresaltó, causando que casi botara la compresa de hielo al piso. Pasó sus dedos por la piel amoratada de su cuello. Trató de regular su agitada respiración cuando tocaron a la puerta de la enfermería./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d4c8910a6934e14820f1b07e64116f8"— Pase. — Apareció por el umbral cierto albino junto a una preocupada castaña. Esta última se acercó a la camilla donde la cazadora estaba sentada y vio las manchas violaceas que quedaron marcadas en un blanco lienzo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93b237f6383dd8447e787d451dbd1743"— Perdona por ser tan inútil amiga, Himeko. — La nombrada negó con la cabeza y colocó una mano sobre la cabellera castaña para despeinarla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="acc02b67014dce941856c449b4243c74"— No es la primera vez que me lastima un vampiro. — Sonrió para intentar tranquilizarla, aunque la que más calma necesitaba era ella. — Este dolor significa que debo ser más fría en mis enfrentamientos y no nublar mis sentidos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b1c677f9d1d32c0c6534394942a3925b"El albino se sentó también a su lado e intercambiando miradas con la menor, juntos abrazaron a la ojimorada. Cada uno a su forma y efusividad. Himeko se sintió en ese momento protegida, recordando los cálidos abrazos de sus padres durante sus noches de pesadillas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="294fd744e3cd074a3452c4a01409dbed"Cuando aquel perro del concilio la tomó del cuello, recordó a su pequeña versión de 7 años siendo estrangulada por un enloquecido vampiro y el pánico que corrió por sus venas al casi morir esa noche de luna llena. Paralizada del miedo, no tomó el riesgo de matar a su captor y por esta misma emoción no permitió que se le acercara el Kuran./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="75075105ffbcb40dc352626ebc5af5d1"— Gracias, chicos. — Después de mucho tiempo volvió a ella esa faceta de gato consentido que se deja mimar por su amo. Yuuki, emocionada por descubrir ese lado de la mayor, siguió haciéndole mimos que eran bien recibidos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="760c06321e27ca6784120aeeef52132b"Zero, por su parte, observó la camilla al otro lado de la habitación, donde descansaba cierta albina desde varios días antes. Se trataba de Maria Kurenai, cuyo cuerpo quedó inconsciente desde la última vez que Shizuka dejó de utilizarla como recipiente. Ella era otro problema con el que deberán de lidiar más adelante, pero solo por esa noche decidió que la azabache y la castaña respiraran un momento de tranquilidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="760c06321e27ca6784120aeeef52132b"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62bb71a06ee56bae0f08787bf9de3d33"Caminando por los pasillos de la academia estaban el presidente y vicepresidente de la clase nocturna. Por la cabeza del rubio rondaba lo vivido minutos antes con los sirvientes del concilio y el actuar de sangre pura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8c4b09efb7b7b75429e158c876b01ee4"Así como Zero, él también se percató de la atención que ponía el castaño sobre la cazadora. No podía negar que era una chica de bella presencia y actitud con la que llegaba a congeniar. Pero le pareció raro que desde que la conoció, Kaname haya estado muy atento a ella, preocupado por su bienestar, su forma de dirigirse al hablar y el evento reciente lo mostraba muy protector. Casi podría jurar que la imagen que irradiaba aquel majestuoso sangre pura frente a la chica era la de un lacayo enamorado de su ama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f371fd6ba96084dffe4a0a10a1b4cefd"— Kaname, quisiera hacerte una pregunta. —Se animó a decir, siendo aceptada su petición por el nombrado. — Desde que conociste a Himeko, tu apariencia cambia completamente cuando eres consciente de su presencia. ¿Por qué haces eso?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b538c129607d4d9de57bcddbd5b7004"Una fuerza invisible creó un agujero en la pared, justo a un costado de su cabeza, asustando al rubio. No se esperaba esa reacción. "Incluso, atravesó la pared", pensó ante la magnitud del poder que liberó sin querer el sangre pura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f4320855107da4ecef45a1bee074a020"— Lo siento. — Se disculpó el castaño, pasando sus dedos por su cabello y cubriendo así su rostro. — No me di cuenta que usé demasiado poder. — Retirando su mano de su cabeza, sonrió tranquilo el sangre pura. — Está bien... Me acostumbraré a él pronto.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fae5c88e6bc7b2d7e604e51a0c8df608"Siguió su camino, dejando atrás al rubio, quien no supo exactamente cómo interpretar su reacción a la pregunta. Mas solo podía estar seguro de algo y era que Kaname no pensaba responderla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8e438873b31fe07441016919d26d49c8"El castaño avanzó por desiertos pasillos hasta que cierto olor conocido llegó a sus fosas nasales. No tuvo necesidad de girarse cuando pasó por una esquina para saber de quién se trataba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b4cd6ac4fdb44ea5c02d85044f9f6553"— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Kiryuu? — El aludido estaba recostado sobre la pared, esperando la llegada del vampiro. La tensión inundó el ambiente entre estos dos jóvenes, a leguas notando que no se llevaban para nada bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5da679b5712a0a691f9c5171cc12c1d1"— Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Tú asesinaste a Shizuka Hiou. — Acusó Zero sin ningún miedo. — Oí que la sangre de los nivel A contienen grandes poderes. Si alguien quisiera tener ese poder-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7e4256412010bac7856512bf1339b64"— Tú también disfrutaste de su sangre. Aquella que la señorita Himeko te dio. — Respondió con doble intención, a sabiendas que la memoria del albino también había sido alterada. — Realmente te tengo envidia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd077ba5798e62b4f2a35d8b08ac5dbb"— ¿Por qué me envidiaría un sangre pura como tú?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ec55d779d9180501c171e208aff931e"— Porque tú sí has sido capaz de proteger del peligro a la chica que amas. — Aquellas palabras dejaron impactado a Zero, quien buscaba hallar el significado oculto detrás de ellas. Kaname estaba por irse, pero decidió hablar por última vez. — Cuida mucho a Yuuki y a Himeko. Estamos en un punto del cual dudo haya retorno. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ec55d779d9180501c171e208aff931e"[...]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ee278ea70a8acb1a2360c4d3dbf976c6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"orazón un poco más./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ddd935d452c8a59e654d865b2ac4e75a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Será mejor que tomes mi sangre. Necesitas fortalecer tu vínculo para despertar a la luna llena. /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Un par de colmillos se clavaron en su cuello y succionaron casi toda su sangre junto a su vida. /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Hazte más fuerte, peón de la reina blanca. /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"— C/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"on gran fuerza su corazón fue arrancado de su ser, cayendo en los brazos del joven vampiro./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c1ed7b85a073a5fe3879735152eb6af6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— No desperdiciaré ni una sola gota de tu vida. /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Él/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" se limpió con sus manos la sangre que manchaba sus labios y suavemente la recostó en el piso. /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Destruiré a ese ser que aborrecías, aquel que arruinó el destino de los sangre puras y a ella la protegeré de sus garras. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ff03fce1be432572984a8aced6ae7b01"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Más te vale, lacayo. No quiero que se repita la tragedia de la luna rosa. /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Sentenció Shizuka en su lecho de muerte, a lo que el contrario sonrió./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="990caf0667a4687487e5214fbd4c21ec"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— No he vagado más de doscientos mil años en oscura soledad solo para que su luz se me escape de las manos otra vez./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a569631c1bce3445fd948f94e32bca6"Kaname recordaba perfectamente la promesa que le hizo a la albina así como el juramento que se hizo luego de aquella trágica noche y aunque no era consciente aún de que su encuentro con la Hiou había sido escuchado por cierto rubio, eso no impediría que cumpliera su palabra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d6b4ed8be4862f1d87eace6be12d721"— El sueño está por acabar, querida Alicia. — Pronunció en la soledad de su habitación. — Solo espero que la reina de corazones no te me arrebate una vez más./p 


End file.
